


Best of Me

by Simply4fun



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, High School, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Esteem Issues, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply4fun/pseuds/Simply4fun
Summary: Young alpha Sehun lived in the States for 10 years before his parents decided to move back to Korea.Sehun was rebellious. He didn't want to move to Korea, America was his home. His best friend Johnny was there. Luhan, his potential mate. How could he just up and leave them behind while his parents tossed him into a super prestigious school across seas?~.~.~.~.Jongin he felt like he was on top of the world. Finally, interview after interview, he was hired. He was surprised. Not because he wasn't qualified, Jongin was highly intelligent and graduated at the top of his class. However, no matter how skilled he was there was one thing about him that every employer always seconded guess about hiring him. He was an unmated omega. Big no no.By the grace of the Gods, the principal gave Jongin a chance to do what he loved. He was finally a school counselor, having the opportunity to help kids find their way and let them tell him what was on their minds. He had thought he was going to work in the middle part of the academy, but to his surprise, he was thrown into the high school part filled with hormonal omegas and alphas.One of those hormonal alphas snatched Jongin's attention.





	1. Strange Encounter

“Sir, would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?” 

Sehun cut his eyes at the stewardess. She bowed apologetically and quietly disappeared from the teen’s sight. 

“Sehun, don’t be so rude. She was just doing his job,” his mother hissed from the other side of the plane. 

Ignoring the comment, Sehun returned his attention back to his phone. He was currently in a group chat with his best friend Johnny and his boyfriend, Luhan. 

S: I just wish everyone would leave me alone and let me suffer in peace. -__-  
J: Stop being a punk. You’re on a private jet.  
L: I just wish you weren’t going away period.  
J: No, No, you guys better not start that lovey dovey stuff here. Do that somewhere else.  
S: I know, baby. I’m going to miss you so much. :(  
J: WHAT DID I JUST SAY!  
L: Me too. I love you.  
S: Love you too, babe.  
J: You two are fucking gross. Text me when you land, Hun. See you later tonight, Lu.  
S: K, bye, Johnny. 

 

Sehun’s brows knitted together as what his best friend stated. He pulled up a separate private chat with Luhan. 

S: You and J are meeting up tonight?  
L: Yes, school project. 

Sehun was almost certain, Johnny and Luhan didn’t have any classes together. But before he could question his boyfriend, the pilot got on the intercom and announced that they were landing soon so all phones needed to be turned off. 

~.~.~.~

Sehun had concluded that the Seoul airport was almost as bad as New York’s. Hell, maybe it was even worst. He felt claustrophobic as strangers bumped into him left and right. He wore a black mask over his mouth, but he was starting to regret that choice as the humidity cause his breathing to act funny. 

 

Also, there was girls taking pictures of him every where he turned. He didn’t understand. He wasn’t an idol, wasn’t famous. So why were there girls he didn’t know pushing each other just to get a picture of him. Even behind his dark sunglasses, the flashes from their phones and cameras were annoying to the teen. 

After a few moments, it was like the crowd was making a path for Sehun specifically. The boy was confused but he was relieved to regain his personal space. 

When Sehun caught up with his parents, his mother’s nose wrinkled in irritation.

“Sehun, sweetie. You’re really strong.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Not me. I showered before we got on the plane.”

“Not your body order, sweetie. Your pheromones are…,”his mother glanced at her husband for help. 

“You reek of hostility,son. It’s too much for the public.” his father nodded toward to crowd. Sehun nodded, finally understanding why everyone suddenly avoided his line of sight. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled before allowing the bellman to grab his luggage. His took his seat inside the limo and immediately immersed himself in his music. 

~.~.~.~

It was easy for Sehun to settle in his new bedroom. His mother had many professionals design it to his liking. The alpha wasn’t a child anymore, but the interior of the sleeping space wasn’t too adult either. It fit Sehun perfectly. More of a reason never to leave his bedroom. 

There was only one thing that stopped the teen from being cooped up in his bedroom for the rest of his high school career. 

The grand basketball court his mother had specially made. 

It was outside, but it had remote controlled walls and a roof. It was perfect for those cold or rainy days that Sehun wanted to get a good practice in. 

Sehun pretty much excelled in everything that took athletic skills, but basketball was where his heart was. Next to Luhan, basketball came second to none. 

As a few of the house maids unpacked his belongings, Sehun spent hours trying out the polished maple wood planks, white nets, and orange leather covered basketballs. 

~.~.~.~

The Oh’s were never the type of family to sit down at dinner and talk about their day. While Sehun’s parents were out for business dinners and other nightly work related activities, Sehun spent most nights alone. That much didn’t change just because they were in a different country. 

Sehun ordered a pizza and logged onto his computer. He pulled up the video chat software and quickly called Luhan. When the Chinese didn’t immediately answer, Sehun remembered that the time difference between and Seoul and New York was about 13 hours. While Sehun was settling down for the night, Luhan and Johnny were just getting their days started. 

Sehun messed up his hair in frustration and closed the chat application. He turned his attention toward his game console. He didn’t have any online friends here in Korea, but he could still enjoy playing a couple of rounds with other teens who were online. 

When Sehun started getting sleepy he changed into his pajamas and climbed into his king sized back. It was late, however, his parents still hadn’t returned home.

Bored, the teen quickly jacked off. He wasn’t particularly horny, but often times when he had nothing else better to do, the alpha teen would relieve himself from the day’s tension. 

When he was done, Sehun himself up and settled underneath the blankets. He stared up at the ceiling until weariness took over. 

Welcome to Korea...  
~.~.~.~

Then next morning, Sehun rolled over and checked his cellphone. 

First things first. 

There was a lot of messages and notification from acquaintances and random people back in America, but Sehun ignored all of them and opened the ones from Luhan. He was happy to see text from his boyfriend as soon as he woke up. 

Lu Baby: Hey, babe. Just got of class. How’s your day?

That was sent 3am Sehun’s time, which was around the time school was letting out back in New York. Sehun really had to get use to the time differences. 

Sehun: I just woke up.  
Lu Baby: Oh, yeah. Different times. That’s going to take some getting use to. >.<  
Sehun: Tell me about it. First day of school today…  
Lu Baby: I’m sure everything will be fine! I believe in you <3  
Sehun: Aww, thanks, baby. I needed that. Wish you were here. :(  
Luhan didn’t respond for a few moments, so Sehun decided to start getting ready for school. After getting his hygeine taken care of, the alpha opened his walk in closet. He hated the fact that he had to wear a uniform, but after styling his hair the way he wanted, he realized that he didn’t look all that bad. 

The teen wasn’t conceited or anything, but he knew for a fact he was attractive. The plethora of direct messages and complements his gets on a daily bases, proved that much.

Sehun’s parents had already left for the day so the teen quickly made a piece of toast and headed out to meet his chauffeur. 

On the way , Sehun scrolled down the feed of different social media accounts. He had thousands of friends and followers, but he couldn’t think of a single person he wanted to strike a conversation with. 

Once he was bored, he tried to message Luhan again. 

Sehun: What if the students here are weird? Lol. 

The alpha teen hadn’t received a reply by the time his chauffeur pull up to his new school. It was a private institute that taught all grade levels, elementary through high school. The high school building started classes earlier than the middle and elementary branches of the academy. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the students to arrive in limos and fancy cars, it was an exclusive academy after all. Everyone who attended were from wealthy families who wanted the best of the best for their children. 

Sehun rolled his eyes at the attention his instantly got. He couldn’t tell if it was because he was new or because of his looks. Either way, it annoyed the teen. 

Sehun finally found the school office and walked up to the secretary. 

“Hey, I’m new. I need my schedule.” 

Sehun didn’t care that he came off rude, he just wanted to know where he needed to go so he can sulk until the day was over. 

Despite the unpleasant tone, the secretary simply smiled and pointed to a door. 

“Mr. Kim, our guidance counselor, has your class schedule. He will show you around and walk you to class.” 

Sehun scoffed and turned away. He didn’t bother knocking on the office door and let himself in. 

Sitting behind a large desk was a petite male figure. Sehun was unconsciously expecting a middle aged man, maybe even an old man. But the face that looked up from his paperwork was filled with youth and beauty. 

“Hello, you must be Sehun. I’m Mr. Kim. Welcome.” the angel like smile caught the alpha teen off guard. The tone was just as nice as the secretary’s was, but Mr. Kim’s voice still rung in Sehun’s ears like an eternal melody. 

What the fuck?

After blinking back to reality, Sehun realized that the guidance counselor had asked him a question. 

“Huh?” 

Mr. Kim’s smile never left his face as he rose to his feet. He gathered a couple of documents in his small hands and approached Sehun. 

Without a known reason, the alpha teen automatically took a step back. Sehun noticed the surprised look in the adult’s eyes. Hell, he was shocked too. He had no clue on why he suddenly felt on edge. The man looked as harmless as a cotton ball, so why the hell did Sehun’s radar scream danger. 

The counselor let out an awkward laugh, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to move so suddenly.” 

“It’s cool.” Sehun offered. 

That earned another blinding smile, “Perfect! Well, follow me. I’ll show you around.” 

Mr. Kim shifted toward the door to open it, but again, Sehun surprised himself by beating the elder to the task. 

Sehun didn’t understand the situation one bit. Never in his life had he held the door open for someone. He wasn’t that nice. Other’s didn’t matter that much to him. 

Mr. Kim tried to catch the student’s eyes, but failed. “Thank you, Sehun. Such a gentleman, aren’t you?” 

The counselor didn’t wait for the alpha’s response before leading the way out. 

The moment Mr. Kim was out of the same room, Sehun let out a long breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. He clenched his fist in unwanted confusion.  
He didn’t know why he was acting this way, but it was strange and Sehun didn’t like it. 

Before closing the door behind him, Sehun glanced at the nameplate on the desk. 

Kim Jongin.

Jongin...

~.~.~.~

Sehun hadn’t heard a single word Jongin had said during his tour of the school. He did watch, however. 

He watched as Jongin used his hand when he spoke. 

He watched how Jongin’s eyes lit up when he talked about certain things. 

He watched the way Jongin’s hair swung back and forth with every step the smaller male made.

He took in the fact that Jongin tugged on the red rose charm that dangled from his black choker every time he was unsure of something. 

“That’s a pretty necklace.” Sehun cut the other off mid-sentence. 

“Oh…,” Jongin’s hand unconsciously went to touch the small pendant, “It’s not a necklace. It’s my...collar.” 

“Collar,” Sehun questioned and then it finally hit him, “Your collar?! You’re an om-..an o-…” 

“Yes.” Jongin looked away, clearly embarrassed by the non school related topic. 

Sehun mentally cursed himself. What the fuck was his doing? The other male was a teacher, well not technically, but he was school faculty and Sehun was a brand new student. A freshman on his second semester of high school who flew in from America literally the day before. He had no business saying strange things to teachers. It made him look weird, and weird and Sehun has never been in the same sentence before. 

“Sorry,” Sehun mumbled. He hated how much he said that word as of late. 

Jongin cleared his throat, “Don’t worry about it, Mr. Oh.” 

They came to a stop in front of a classroom. Jongin was still wearing a smile,but something was off about it. Even so, Sehun figured he had already spoke too much so he stayed quiet. 

“Here’s your first class and here’s your schedule,” Jongin held out the papers. 

Sehun couldn’t help but stare. The counselor’s entire demeanor changed and it rubbed the alpha the wrong way. 

“Sehun.”

The teen blinked away his daze...again

Jongin suddenly looked upset, “Here are your papers. Have a nice day.”

Once Sehun took the papers, the counselor started walking away. The teen didn’t want the other to go. He felt like the counselor was mad and he was the reason why. Everything in him wanted to mend a problem he didn’t even understand. 

“Mr. Kim!” 

Jongin stopped but didn’t turn around. 

Sehun mouth fumbled for words his brain didn’t understand.

“Can I...if I have any questions..can I come see you,” when the counselor didn’t answer, Sehun panicked, “Please…”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	2. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something about Jongin that makes Sehun...happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Jongin glared at the box of chocolates on his desk. 

He didn’t have to read the note that was attached to it to know who they were from, the omega could smell it. His office smelled more and more like the teen every week. 

Jongin picked up the note and glanced at the childlike handwriting written on the paper. 

I don’t know if you like sweets or not, but I got these for you. I hope you like them. 

He didn’t sign his name and Jongin was grateful for that. If anyone knew that the person who was leaving gifts for him every week was a student, Jongin could say goodbye to his job and probably his entire career. No one would even look twice at his resume once they saw that his omega pheromones got him tangled up with a student. 

Jongin dropped the box of chocolates and note into his trash bin. He could no longer entertain this mess. He should have put a stop to it from the start. 

With him having a master’s degree in psychology, he could read others pretty easily. 

With him being an omega, he was sensitive to others’ emotions, 

With him being an unmated omega, reading an alpha's hormones was in his dna. 

The counselor could sense Sehun’s attraction to him from the first day he met him. He understood what Sehun was feeling before the boy himself even knew. It’s possible that Sehun was still unaware of why he was acting and feeling the things he was. 

However, Jongin worked at a high school with teenagers who were still going through changes in their bodies and minds. He knew that. He understood and he was usually pretty good at helping the students cope with their new feelings and urges.

But unlike Sehun, none of those students ever directed those feelings towards him. 

It caught the teacher off guard at first. His choker was suppose to suppress not only his urges, but the urges of the alphas around him. Every unmated omega was required, by law, to wear a collar until the day they are mated. The collars were designed to mask an omegas scent and also prevent the omega from because sensitive to the scent of an alpha. It was usually effective, but there were sometimes pheromones were too strong and accidents happened. 

Schools especially were strict on keeping unmated omegas away from hormonal teens. They would much rather be safe, than sorry, and decided that keeping one of the variables away could prevent any possible problems. 

Jongin was the luckiest unmated omega alive to have gotten his job. No matter how great his credentials were, one look at his collar and he was quickly turned away 

Jongin could not- no, he would not do anything to jeopardize his job. He loved working with kids and helping them with cope with personal and school related problems. He was damn good at it too. 

He refused to let one hormonal alpha cost him his career over a silly crush. 

Absolutely not. 

~.~.~.~

Sehun had spent these past three weeks getting use to his new school. He had even made a couple of friends who were foreigners like him. 

“So basketball tryouts are Friday. You going to go for it?” his new friend, Vernon, asked. 

“Hell yeah,” Sehun replied before taking a swig out of his water bottle, “ Hopefully I can make team captain too!” 

The beta laughed, “I’m sure they’ll hand it right to you. You’ll be the only pure alpha on the team.” 

Sehun frowned, “That shouldn’t matter.” 

“But you know that it does.” 

The alpha didn’t comment. There was no use because Vernon was right. Sehun has always been given everything he wanted with no effort needed. Of course he worked hard toward his goals, but the way society was set up, even if sehun never lifted a finger, the world would still be his if he willed it to be. 

Alphas were rare. Pure alphas were even rarer. They were rare because it meant both parents were alphas. That was uncommon because alphas didn’t like to be challenged. They liked control and wanted their partner to follow orders with no objections. Not every alpha was bad, but some could be cruel and would harm their partner if they ever disobeyed them.

Sehun tossed his empty milk carton into a trash bin halfway across the cafeteria, earning a small applause from the other students. He pulled his backpack over one shoulder and stood up from the table. 

“I catch you after class, V.” 

Vernon nodded, “See ya.” 

Sehun ignored the starstruck gazes he was receiving and left the cafeteria. It was still lunch time so the halls were clear for the most part. There was the occasional student working on a last minute project or a couple making out in the corner, but Sehun simply minded his business and proceeded to his destination. 

He opened the door to the main offices, “Hello, Ms.Sooyoung.”

 

The secretary smiled just like she did on his first day there, “Hello, Sehun. How are you?” 

“Good. Is Mr. Kim in his office?” 

Sooyoung nodded, “He is.” 

“Thank you,” The alpha teen smiled and made his way to the guidance counselor's office. 

He didn’t bother knocking and let himself in. As always, Jongin was sitting gracefully behind him eating his lunch. 

“Hey, Mr. Kim,” Sehun flopped down in the chair across from the omega adult, “How’s it going?”

Jongin gave a small smile, “It’s been a good day, Sehun. I’m assuming it’s been a good day for you as well?”

“Why do you assume that?” 

Jongin looked slightly confused, “You seem cheery.”

Sehun shrugged, “Strange, I was feeling crappy just a few moments ago.”

It was quiet for a few moments and Sehun wondered if Jongin had heard him. 

Finally the question the alpha was anticipating was asked. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Sehun grinned widely. He loved talking to Jongin. He made the alpha feel like he could do anything. Whether they were big or small, Jongin made Sehun’s problems go away with ease. 

Over the past few weeks Sehun had told Jongin about his life back in the States. About how his mom and dad. About Johnny. About Luhan. About his love for basketball. About how frustrating art class was to him. About how easy math class was. About anything and everything really. There was nothing Sehun felt like he couldn’t tell the older. 

Being around made Sehun feel completely relaxed and he talked more about his feelings with Jongin than he ever has with anyone before. 

“I feel like people treat me different because I’m a pure alpha.” Sehun admitted. 

Jongin blinked, “And how does that make you feel?”

“....like they don’t really know me at all.” 

Sehun waited for Jongin to comment. When the counselor simply sat quietly, the teen continued. 

“I feel like if I weren’t an alpha, people wouldn’t care as much. They wouldn’t watch every move I make or praise me for every little thing I do.” 

“You don’t like being admired?”

Sehun turned his attention to the world outside Jongin’s window, “I..dont know.” 

Jongin nodded, “Well, I think people would admire you whether you were an alpha or not, Sehun. Because being an alpha doesn’t make you a change what kind of person you are. It doesn’t allow you to do anything better than anyone else. It’s just your genetic make up. Like being a man or a woman. We all have different needs, but at the end of the day it’s our personality and our actions that makes us who we are.” 

Sehun watched Jongin as he finished his speech. His words embedded themselves straight into the teen’s heart and Sehun felt as light as a feather. This was how every ‘session’ with Jongin ended and Sehun was just as amazed as the first time. 

“Thank you, Jongin.” Sehun smiled warmly. 

The guidance counselor stiffened and Sehun realized that he had called a teacher by their first name. He mentally face palmed. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t- I did-.”

“It’s fine, Sehun. Accidents happen.” 

Sehun nodded but he internally wanted the elder to tell him that he could call him ‘Jongin’ anytime. The teen really liked the other’s name. It tasted sweet on Sehun’s lips. 

“Right.” 

~.~.~.~

“Right,” Sehun muttered and Jongin could feel the disappointment in the teenager’s voice. 

Jongin tried to swallow the large lump in his throat but it was hard when all of his senses were drowning in essences of Sehun pheromones. It was like they were calling out to the omega for comfort, begging him to embrace Sehun. 

Jongin hated it! 

Why the hell wasn’t his collar working? It wasn’t possible for it to be broken. Collars were made specific to every omega and they were to wear them until the day they find their other half and mate. 

“Did you like the chocolates?” came Sehun’s voice. 

Jongin snapped out of his thoughts and looked directly at the teen. His aura was hurt but hopeful. 

The omega quickly glanced over at the chocolates sitting in his trash bin. Sehun’s eyes began to follow and Jongin panicked. 

“I liked them!” he announced a little louder than he expected. 

Sehun didn’t seem to mind the outburst because he smiled. Jongin’s heart unconsciously felt warmer. 

What is wrong with me….

“I’m glad,” Sehun said more to himself than to the counselor. He stood up and pulled on his backpack, “Well, thanks for listening to me whine. Lunch time is almost over. I got to get back to class now.” 

Jongin nodded, “It was my pleasure, Sehun.” 

~.~.~.~

Sehun had invited the guys over to practice in order to be ready for basketball tryouts. 

Along with Vernon, Sehun had other friends,Matthew, Jackson and Namjoon. Sehun had gotten close to the guys because of two main reasons. First, they shared his love for basketball. Second, they all could speak English. Vernon and Matthew were actually born in the States. Jackson was born in China and Namjoon was here in Korea, but both boys were fluent in English as well. 

Sehun felt at ease when he was around the four. The diversity amongst them reminded him a lot of the diversity back in America. Sehun instantly was attracted to the group and they welcomed him easily. 

“Come on is that all you got,” Jackson taunted Namjoon. 

“Hardly,” the latter responded before dunking the basketball in the goal. 

The others laughed at Jackson’s confused face. 

“Maybe you should actually watch what you are doing for a change,” Sehun called out to his Korean friend. 

Namjoon chest passed the ball to the alpha. Sehun caught it with ease, like always. 

“Sehun!” 

The boys’ laughter came to a halt at the loud voice. Sehun turned to where his father stepped out of the house. 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” 

“I already did, sir.” Sehun kept his gaze to the ground. 

“You don’t have any test coming up?” his father questioned in disbelief.

“I do, but I don’t need to study. I already know all the material.” the teen explained. He just wanted to enjoy the rest of the time with his friends. There was no use in studying when he could easily ace any test. 

“Well aren’t you special,” his father said sarcastically, “it’s time for you friends to go home. Come inside and get ready for dinner.” 

Sehun’s head snapped up but he knew better than to talk back to his father. Unlike his mother, his father didn’t worship the ground he walked on. He treated sehun like he would anyone. 

Not like a son at all. 

“Sorry, guys,” the alpha mumbled. 

“No worries, man,” Matthew said reassuringly, “We will see you tomorrow.” 

The four teens collected their belongings and carefully slipped passed the daddy alpha. After they were gone, Mr.Oh looked down at his son for a few more moments before going back inside. 

Sehun bit his lip to hold in his frustrated cry. He picked up his basketball and ran inside to his bedroom. 

He tossed his ball aside and flopped down on his bed. 

He was so angry. Why did his father have to ruin his fun like that? They never had dinner together as a family, so why did the older alpha have to lie? It wasn’t fair. 

The teen rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell as he tried his best to calm down. But it seemed like he was impossible at the point. The anger inside was strong and was not backing down so easily. 

There were very few things that could make Sehun feel better. One was basketball, but that was taken away. 

He tried to video call Luhan and Johnny, but, of course, they didn’t answer. 

Sehun harshly pushed his laptop aside. He fan his fingers through his hair before putting his face in his hands. He needed to calm down or he would go insane . 

Then the alpha got an idea. He found his phone and opened his email. He typed in the address and sighed. He really hoped the other would respond. It was kind of late. 

Good evening Mr. Kim, 

I’m sorry for emailing you so late, but I honestly don’t know what else to do. My dad just made me so upset and there is no one I can turn to. My boyfriend and best are on the other side of the world and my friends here are probably feeling awkward for being kicked out. I’m trying to calm down but I just can’t. Please, help me.

Sehun

 

Sehun chewed on his bottom lip after pressing send. This was crazy. He was emailing the guidance counselor at 8 o'clock as if that was normal. Jongin was probably getting for bed right now. He was probably full from dinner, washed up, and relaxing on his couch watching TV until he was ready to sleep. 

A slight blush appeared on Sehun’s cheeks as he pictured the omega in cute pajamas snuggled up on his coach. 

His phone lit up, indicating that he got a notification. 

Sehun took a deep breath before he unlocked his phone. He couldn’t believe the elder actually responded. 

Sehun, 

I’m honored you thought to reach out to me. I’m sorry to hear that you and your father are having altercations. Try taking deep breaths and thinking about something that makes you happy. I hope this works for you, for now. If you need to talk more, you are welcome to visit me tomorrow during your lunch hour. 

Have a great nice, 

Jongin!

 

Sehun was grinning like a madmen. He reread the message three time and the effect it made on him only grew stronger. All the frustration he was really flew out the window. 

Think about something that makes you happy….

Sehun locked his phone and looked back up at the ceiling. This time an image of a certain omega counselor appeared in his mind. 

You...you make me happy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	3. Opposite Ends of the Spectrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is way out of Jongin’s league

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

It was Friday. 

After today, Sehun could stay up all night if he wanted to and play video games with Johnny and not have to worry about the time differences. He could order pizza at 1 am or video chat with Luhan at 3 am if he wanted. Sehun couldn’t wait for the weekend. 

However, there was something he had to do first. Today, he had to pass the basketball tryouts. Then and only then would he be ready to start the weekend. 

Dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, the alpha made his way into the gym along with the other participants. There were guys that were taller, guys that were buffer, and guys that had more skills than Sehun. But the teen did not let that phase him. He would give his all and walk out feeling accomplished. 

Now if only he could keep his thoughts off of Mr. Kim…

Flashback

“I have tryouts this afternoon.” 

The dark-haired omega smiled, “That’s exciting.” 

Sehun nodded, “Yeah. I hope I do well.” 

“I believe in you.” 

Sehun’s breath caught in his throat and he looked up at the guidance counselor. Maybe Jongin didn’t mean it, maybe he was only doing his job, but that simple sentence gave Sehun all the strength he needed. 

The alpha felt a surge of confidence rise within his chest and the only phrase that came to mind was…

Do it for Jongin…

End of Flashback

Coach Kris called his name snatching the teen’s attention back. Taking a deep breath, Sehun ran out onto the court. 

Do it for Jongin..Do it for Jongin...Do it for Jongin...

 

~.~.~.~

Jongin tucked his hair behind his ear as he left the school building. It was Friday so he had his weekly dinner with his parents he needed to get ready for. He truly had a right mind to cancel on them, but he knew he would never hear the end of it from his step-mother. 

She acted like a real loving caregiver during their meals together. Jongin almost forgot how much of a monster her and her son could really be. 

Almost….

Jongin shivered slightly. He didn’t know if it was from the horrid memories of his adolescent years or if it was simply from the chill of the spring’s calm winds. Either way, Jongin pulled his cardigan tighter around his body.

He was in his car and was ready to pull off when there was a light tap on his window. Somewhat still in his thoughts, the omega jumped. 

When he got a glimpse of who it was, he deeply sighed. He should have known. 

He rolled down his window and tried to hide any annoyance from his tone. He had become a master at hiding his true emotions over the years. One who listened and talked with other about their feelings, couldn’t possibly wear their hearts on their sleeves. It was risky at best. 

“Hello, Mr. Kim!” 

The teenager’s smile reached his ears and Jongin couldn’t stop the bitterness he felt because of that. 

He wondered how it felt to truly happy. To not have to watch everything you said and did because one wrong move and your life could be over. To have everything you’ve worked so hard for, snatched away just because, ‘An omega can never be as successful as an alpha. There is truly no reason for them to even try’ 

Yes, Jongin was jealous of the younger male. He was jealous because while he had the pleasure of walking on eggshells for the rest of his life, Sehun got to live his life without a care in the world. 

A boy, not even 16 yet, was a million steps ahead of Jongin, and Jongin would never be able to catch up. Ever. 

“Hello, Sehun.” 

“I made the team.” 

Jongin stretched a tight smile across his face, “That’s good, Sehun. I’m happy for you.” 

That seemed to spark a fire under Sehun, “Really?! Great! I’m glad! You know, because you’re happy. Well not- you know, just like you being happy is...No, I mean. I-.” 

Jongin watched the teen struggle with his words. Sehun’s palms were sweating and his body didn’t stop shifting every few seconds. It was obvious that the boy was nervous, but the counselor refused to believe it was because of this crush the younger to have on him. It was beyond laughable. Sehun was a pure alpha, strong, brave, confident, smart. There was no way a teenage crush could cause so much dysfunction in an alpha’s natural state. 

It was absurd. 

“Sehun, slow down and think about what you want to say next. That way there is no room for misunderstanding,” Jongin preached. 

He noticed Sehun inhale deeply and balled fist dangled at his side. 

“Can we go somewhere...to celebrate?” 

Jongin’s eyes widened in disbelief. He didn’t expect that question. Not at all. He was in shock. He couldn't believe the kid basically asked him out. On campus. In broad daylight. 

Out loud. 

Jongin frowned, “I don’t think that’s appropriate, Sehun.” 

A wave of guilt and embarrassment washed over Sehun and into Jongin’s senses. 

The omega tightened his grip on the steering wheel, forcing himself to ignore his urge to comfort the boy. He had to be direct for once, the alpha clearly wasn’t taking any hints. Things could not continue like this anymore. Sehun was becoming dangerous bold with his intentions. 

And whether or not the boy was aware of his instincts, Jongin was aware. He was becoming more and more aware of Sehun every day and it was torture. The omega spent more than enough time building his image. He would not watch it fail. 

He couldn’t….

“I’m sorry,” Sehun mumbled, head low. 

Jongin quickly turned away from the teen, his eyes filling with unwanted tears. 

“Me too.” 

~.~.~.~

Sehun felt like the biggest fucking idiot. 

He hadn’t meant to sound so creepy with Jongin, he only wanted to spend just a little more time with the older. Maybe go to a park and chat, that’s all. 

But the look Jongin gave him, even though it was just a glimpse, was of displeasure. And that made Sehun feel sick to his stomach. He never wanted the other to look at him that way again. It hurt the teen to the very core. 

Sehun opened the door to his home, surprised to find his parents there. It was the weekend, after all. They were usually flying off to some other country leaving the Sehun the house to do whatever he pleased. Sehun didn’t believe in being outdoors unless it was necessary, or for the sake of basketball. Other than that, the alpha spent his weekends in his bedroom entertaining himself. 

“Sehun-a, you’re home,” his mom exclaimed, “How was school?” 

Sehun smiled slightly, “It was good. I made the basketball team, maybe even captain.”

The alpha woman was nodding and smiling before Sehun even got a word out. 

She’s not really listening…

Sehun knew his mother had good intentions. Between her and his father, it was very cleared who appreciated Sehun more. However, she adored Sehun like a fan would to an idol. She treasured him like an expensive piece of jewelry. Sehun was her pride and joy.

Her most precious trophy. 

“That’s great, honey. Your father and I have something we would like to talk to you about.” 

Sehun allowed his mother to relieve him of his backpack, “Okay….what’s up?” 

“Your grandfather is dying.” his dad answered. 

Sehun’s eyes widened. He was shocked. His father’s statement was clear and straightforward, no emotion. As if he wasn’t saying that his own father was going to die soon.  
Sehun knew that his father looked up to the old man. He was the eldest of the two sons the CEO had and he worked hard in order to please the old alpha. 

Sehun looked down, “Oh…” 

His mother put a hand on his back for support, “I know baby, it’s sad. You know your grandfather loves you very much. He only ever wanted the very best life for you.” 

The alpha teen nodded in agreement. The old man did favor Sehun over his cousins, but Sehun just figured it was because of his father. 

“Grandfather loves you so much that he decided to give you the family company when he passes,” his mother mentioned. 

Sehun snatched away in reflex, “What?” 

His mother smiled, “Isn’t that great, baby. The moment you graduate high school, the company is yours! You won’t have to stress about college or finding a career. Everything will be right there for you.” 

“But..what about fa-,” the look on his dad’s face put a stop to Sehun’s question. His father looked disgusted, as if the mere sight of Sehun made him sick. 

Maybe it did…

“No, I don’t want it!” Sehun snatched up his backpack and ran back out of his house. 

~.~.~.~

“How was dinner last night?” 

Jongin sipped his coffee before answering his best friends question, “You know, same as always. ‘Are you dating yet?’ ‘When are you going to find a mate?’ ‘Jongin, you work too much?’” 

Taemin smiled at Jongin’s mocking tone, “Of course. And the witch?” 

Jongin rolled his eyes, “As fake as ever.” 

The two omegas continued their conversations as usual. Because Jongin was so busy he didn’t have time to see his friend during the week, so every Saturday morning he had coffee with Taemin. 

He and Taemin had been friends for years. They met in middle school and were together ever since. Both males were both omegas so their relationship was easy and just felt right. They had wanted to be dancers when they grew up, they had their lives planned to the ‘T’. 

But of course, life had other plans for them. 

Taemin had gotten pregnant in high school by his alpha boyfriend and Jongin wasn’t allowed to visit him as much anymore. According to his step-mother, Taemin was a bad influence and Jongin needed to focus on his studies in order to be successful, ‘unlike Taemin’. 

Jongin never saw Taemin as anything but a great friend and loving mother. The few chances he did get to see Taemin and his new family, the omega looked happy. Jongin wanted that too. 

So badly. 

“But truly, I hate to agree, you need a mate.” 

Jongin frowned, “I don’t need anyone, Tae. I can do just fine by myself.” 

The dance instructor looked at his stubborn friend, “Yes, Jongin. You’re right, you don’t need anyone to take care of you or help pay bills, you got that covered, but don’t you want someone to talk to at night after a long day at work? Someone who knows when you need a hug before you do? Someone whose mere scent can bring you comfort? You don’t have to be unhappy just to prove you can do it on your own.” 

Easier said than done, Jongin thought. 

Ever since he was was a young boy, people looked down on him because of his sex. They said he would never be anything more than an alpha’s plaything. He was a male pure omega. On the hierarchy list, nothing was lower than what Jongin was. 

Pure Alpha Males  
Pure Alpha Females  
Alpha Males  
Alpha Females  
Beta Males  
Beta Females

That was the rankings when it came to society. Males first then females. However, when it came to omegas the story was slightly different. 

Pure Omega Females  
Omega Females  
Omega Males  
Pure Omega Males

Being a male who was able to bear children was the worst outcome in a person’s life. At the bottom of the chart, a pure omega male was doomed to a life of prostitution and adult films. The only people who were caught lusting after a pure omega male was on porn sites under the ‘fetish’ category. 

But Jongin had proven the world wrong. He had made something of himself with no help from others. As an omega male, his father was basically useless. He was stuck in his old ways of marrying into rich families and living off of his wife’s fortune. 

 

Jongin wanted more. He needed it. 

“I’m just focusing on myself right now, Tae. Nothing wrong with that, right?” 

Jongin looked out the cafe window, avoiding the disappointed look he knew his best friend was giving. 

It was like nature wanted to remind Jongin of his omega curse because right outside the cafe was an alpha teen. 

A pure alpha teen. 

Sehun was walking alongside a couple of his friends, chatting and laughing. The sun was even dazed by the alpha teen as it blessed the boy with its heavenly rays. Strangers froze in awe as the boy passed them by. 

Sehun was an art. The finest piece of treasure. 

To make matters even worse for the teacher, the alpha noticed him. 

Jongin’s body immediately wanted to react to the boy. It was disgusting. 

Sehun smiled and waved. 

Oh lord. 

“Who is that?” 

Jongin quickly looked away from the alpha and back at his company. 

“No one. Just a student.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	4. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun’s anger isn’t good for anyone...especially for Jongin’s alpha blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

“You seriously did not set me up on a blind date, Tae. Seriously?” 

Taemin shrugged his shoulders and handed the child in Jongin’s lap a small container of gummy bears, “Here, you go, baby.” 

“Thank you, mommy!” 

 

Jongin’s irritation slightly went away as he watched the small child munch away at his candy. 

“Taeho, you’re such a cutie pie. You’re getting so big, I can’t believe it,” Jongin snuggled the little boy to giggle. 

“Am I big enough to marry, Nini yet?” 

Taemin laughed at Jongin’s shocked expression. He noticed his son’s fascination with Jongin ever since the young alpha was born. 

On nights when Minho was away on business trips and Taemin was stressed over taking care of his new crying infant, Jongin would come over and hold Taeho while Taemin got some rest. The moment Jongin walked through the door, he always had Taeho’s full attention. At first,. Taemin thought his own baby prefered Jongin over him because he was an unfit mother. However, Taeho only pushed away from Taemin whenever Jongin was around. After thinking about it, the omega concluded that his 7 year old boy was simply unconsciously captured by Jongin’s pure omega aura.

A recurring topic Taemin had learned to get use to a long time ago. 

Jongin looked to his friend for help. When he saw that Taemin was not going to offer any, he looked at the little alpha, “Taeho is too young to marry anymore right now. You shouldn’t worry about that stuff, sweetie.”

The little boy’s face scrunched up in displeasure, “But I want to be a good husband for you. I have to prepare now.” 

Jongin was speechless, which was not a usual occurrence for the psychologist. 

Deep brown eyes looked to Taemin again. He knew he looked desperate for help. Taemin should easily know, so why wasn’t he saying anything? 

After an awkward moment of silence, the omega mother sighed and intervened. 

“Taeoh, sweetie. Nini needs a husband his own age.” 

The boy frowned even more, “I will be Nini’s age when I grow up.” 

“Yes, but when you turn Nini’s age, Nini will also be older. You can never be Nini’s age, baby.” 

Jongin bit his lip. He personally felt like Taemin was being a little too harsh with his words. But at the end of the day, it was reality. He strongly believed in telling the truth no matter the outcome. However, lately the omega has been more unsure about a numerous amount of things. 

A young alpha with a wide grin flashed across his mind. 

Jongin frowned. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar, tell the truth.” 

“Yeah, Nini. Tell the truth,” Taeho backed his mother up. 

“Hey, you. I don’t need your help. Go play in your room. Mommy and Nini need to talk.” Taemin pointed. 

“Awww,” Taeho pouted, “I want to know what’s wrong with Nini too.”

The omega mother stood his ground, “Run along, baby.” 

Taeho huffed and jumped down from Jongin’s lap. Once the little alpha was upstairs in his bedroom, Taemin turned to his friend. 

“Spill it.” 

Jongin crossed one slim leg over the other. Should he tell Taemin about Sehun? Should he tell him about the way his blood runs cold and his skin becomes hot whenever Sehun is around? How would make him look? He was 24 and Sehun was turning 16 this month. Eight years wasn’t too great of an age difference, and if Sehun was an adult, then maybe things would have been different. However, Sehun wasn’t an adult. He was a minor. No matter how mature he appeared, he was a child. And children should never be with an adult. 

“That kid we saw earlier today...the one that waved at me. His name is Sehun.” 

Taemin nodded, urging Jongin to continue. 

“Umm..Sehun he..well lately he’s been acting...strange. Well not strange, I know why he’s acting the way he is, but he shouldn’t. It’s wrong.” 

“Nini, you’re losing me. What’s the problem?” 

“Sehun is trying to court me.” 

“Oh.” 

Jongin’s cheeks were red with shame. Why did Sehun have to be so young? Why did he have to be a student at the school Jongin worked at? Why did he have to be a pure alpha? Why was a pure alpha even slightly interested in him? Was he playing a joke? Did he think it would be funny to make the omega feel important only to laugh about it later? Jongin didn’t understand. 

“I don’t know if he realizes that he is doing it. I mean, he has a boyfriend already and talks about him all the time. But whenever he is around, I feel like I am suffocating from the way he smells. He just smells so freaking good, Tae. I don’t know what to do.”

Jongin hated feeling like this. He was proving society right. He was weak, helpless, and needy. All because of a mere 15 year old alpha. Was it really useless to try to make something of himself? Was his worth really only as much as the attention he got from an alpha? 

“Let him.”” 

“No. I can’t,” Jongin shook his head. 

“Yes you can, Nini. If he is your mate then the more you push him away, the more it hurts you.” 

“Taemin, he’s 15.” 

“You know damn well that doesn’t matter. Don’t try to use that excuse. All you have to do is form an intimate relationship with him, not sexual.” 

Jongin stood up, “Taemin, I can’t. I can’t allow myself to submit so easily. It’s not fair. Where is my choice? Do I not have a say so in who I spend the rest of my life with? Or am I forever doomed to bend at an alpha’s will? I can’t do this, Tae. I just can’t.” 

~.~.~.~

Sehun was pretty bummed. After his parents told him about his grandfather, he decided to spend the weekend at Vernon’s place. Like Sehun, Vernon’s parents were always working. Unlike Sehun, Vernon’s parent took breaks from their jobs in order to spend time with their son. Sehun was envious. 

On top of that, Jongin had ignored him. He was surprised to see the other on the way to breakfast this morning, but he was so happy when he did see him. He was feeling so many things because of his family, he needed to release them. 

His friends were great when it came to simply being social, but when Sehun was feeling useless Jongin seemed to be the only one who could make him feel better. 

Sehun smiled as the pretty omega flashed across his mind. He could honestly say that he has never seen a person as beautiful as the counselor. 

Luhan was pretty. Back in the States, Sehun was considered the luckiest guy in the school. Luhan was a teen model and was admired by all. The beta was everything Sehun wanted in a boyfriend, smart, pretty, and funny. 

If only Luhan made time to talk to him.

Sehun understood that he and Luhan weren’t going to be able to have the same relationship they had back in America. He knew there were going to be days the two teens weren’t able to call each other. Even so, Sehun hated it. He felt an emptiness in his life that he knew was suppose to be for Luhan to fill. He was a growing boy who craved multiple relations with the people important to him. We wanted to have encounters with his friends, family, and romantic interest. But it seemed that he could only obtain one of those relationships….bummer. 

“Sehun, dinner is ready. My mom made a lot again. She’s really glad that you are here. I’m sure she is trying to adopt you or something,” Vernon laughed. 

Sehun smiled and followed the blonde down to the dining room. The next before Vernon’s mom prepared a large meal too. During the week the woman wasn’t able to cook a lot because of working so late, but on weekends she put all her effort into making a meal for her family. 

Sehun was envious of that too. 

It must be nice to have a mother who loved to feed her husband and children and encouraged family dinners. Sehun never experienced that in his home. 

He wanted to be a part of a normal loving family, but after years of being Oh Sehun, pure alpha son of two of the most respected alphas in the business industry, he concluded that dream would never become a reality. 

“Sehun-a, have your parents chosen a mate for you yet?” Mrs. Choi asked at the table. 

“Mom…,” Vernon groaned. 

Sehun chuckled at his friend's expression. Then it hit him what the adult had asked. Why would his parents care about that?

“Um...no. They haven’t?” 

Mrs. Choi rose an eyebrow at the question in the teen’s reply, but she smiled anyway, “Well, I would love to meet with them sometime to discuss it. My little Sofia is 10 right now, but if you are willing to wait a few years, I’m sure she will be a great mate for you. She is going to be a strong Beta, I know.” 

Sehun nearly choked 

“Mom, stop trying to play matchmaker with my friend and little sister. It’s gross,” Vernon frowned. 

“It’s not ‘gross’, honey, It’s perfectly normal for someone of Sehun’s nature to have an intendant mate chosen for him.” 

Chosen for him….

“What’s not normal is that fact that your parents don’t already have something arranged by now. You have clearly hit puberty and are maturing properly,” Mrs. Choi tilted her head in question, “Are they waiting for something?”

Sehun looked away from the curious eyes boring into him. 

He didn’t fucking know! Why was she asking him questions he didn’t know how to answer? Was he missing something? Why would his parents have the right to choose his mate? This was the 2st century, were arranged marriages still even a thing? Clearly not since Sehun never heard of it. However, Mrs. Choi was a well educated beta woman. From what Sehun had heard, she was the Vice President of one of a popular jewelry company. She’s wasn’t the type to speak nonsense. 

The alpha teen closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He was feeling so much right now. He was embarrassed that he wasn’t able to answer the questions asked of him. He hated being clueless. He was frustrated that his parents seemed to have hidden something from him...again. 

And lastly, Sehun was angry. 

He was angry that his life was being drawn out for him right before his eyes. He felt like a puppet dangling from the individual strings his parents held him by. They were in complete control of Sehun’s future and it was unfair.. They had chosen his career and apparently was going to choose his mate too. 

“Sehun man….calm down,” Vernon said breathlessly. 

Sehun blinked and looked over at his friend who kept his head low to the table.. He looked over at Mrs. Choi who had a small over her mouth and had also found an interest in the diner table. 

Realizing what had happened, the alpha rose to his feet.

“Sorry.” 

Mrs. Choi’s looked up at him. Her eyes begged for forgiveness which only angered the teen more. There was nothing to apologize for. She hadn’t done a single thing wrong, but she couldn’t resist the urge to seek Sehun’s approval. 

All because he was pure alpha. 

Sehun felt sick, “I’m going for a walk.” 

~.~.~.~

 

Jongin ended up going on that blind date Taemin set up for him. If he was being honest, he had a good time. If so, he was not interested in forming a serious relationship right now. 

The omega was standing outside of the restaurant him and his date has just eaten at. It was a fancy establishment that Jongin would have never been to if not for this date. It was way to out of his budget and the atmosphere was stuffy. The alpha had went back inside to use the restroom, so Jongin simply waited for him to return. 

The omega rocked back and forth on his heels as the wind blew his hair across his face. When he pushed the soft brown layers away he noticed a figure staring at him from across the street. 

His body reacted before his eyes could focus on the face of the person running up toward him. 

“Mr. Kim, hi.” 

Jongin breath caught and he wanted to cover his nose. At the same time, he wanted to bury his nose into the other’s neck and breath in everything. He was such a mess. 

“Sehun. Hi.” 

The teen smiled and Jongin wanted to just run away. Being alone and in such close proximities of the other was dangerous.

And not only Jongin. 

“Where are your glasses?” 

“Excuse me?” Jongin tried his best to not sound like he wasn’t breathing. 

The teen tapped the side of his own eye and spoke again. “Glasses. You aren’t wearing your glasses.” 

“Oh. Yeah I don’t wear them outside of school.” 

‘I don’t wear them when I go on dates’, would have been the truth, but again, Jongin was always overly conscious of his words with Sehun. It was like deep down he didn’t want to say anything that would upset the boy. 

“Makes sense. You look nice.” 

Jongin’s eyes widened. He couldn’t do this right now. He was in the middle of a date with a alpha and alpha’s were oh so possessive. Intentional or not, his alpha date would be able to sense Sehun trying to court Jongin. Nothing was worst than two alphas trying to court the same person. 

Sehun must have took Jongin’s silence as disapproval because he bit his lip and looked away, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to...sorry.” 

The regret, anger, and self hatred coming off of Sehun insulted Jongin’s senses. Something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Jongin mentally slapped himself. Since when did he let words slip from his mouth without thinking first. It wasn’t like him at all. 

Sehun looked up at him with a spark of hope in his eyes and Jongin regretted ever leaving his house that night at all. 

Why did he feel the need to cheer up Sehun at the slightest hint of disappointment from the teen? He knew he needed to set the boy straight and stop whatever this was before something terrible came out of it. 

But….

“Can I hug you?” 

Jongin stared at Sehun who’s eyes didn’t fail to make the older male feel weak in the knees. The boy was like a drug. He was bad news for Jongin. 

“Seh-.” 

All of a sudden he pulled up against a warm body with skinny arms keeping him enclosed in the heavenly space. 

He wanted to get away but his body was not cooperating with him. His body was going crazy with happiness. It loved being pressed against the teen’s body so tightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Sehun whispered with his head resting on the omega’s chest since Jongin was taller than him, “I don’t know why I keep being weird. I promise I’m not usually this weird.” 

The counselor didn’t speak. He didn’t even breathe from the fear of inhaling Sehun’s scent and losing his composure. 

Please let me go! 

Sehun slightly nuzzled closer into Jongin’s chest, his soft hair brushing the older’s nose. 

“You make me feel better. No matter how crappy of a day I’m having, one look at you and I forget everything that’s happened up to that moment. Is that normal?” 

Jongin’s voice was caught in his throat and his body still frozen. 

Sehun shifted his head so that his nose could have better access to the omega. He subconsciously inhaled deeply, “You smell like strawberries and chocolates and honey. Why?”

Jongin bit his lip as he eternally struggled to get free of Sehun’s hold on him. People were staring at them. Judging them. 

Judging him. 

‘Filthy pure omega’

‘Dirty’

‘No class’

Jongin couldn’t tell the words of his past from the present, but he couldn’t stop hearing degrading words being shouted in his mind. 

“Let me go,” he finally managed . 

“Huh?”  
No longer paralyzed, the omega male shoved Sehun away, “I said let me go!” 

The teen stumbled backward but caught himself before he fell. Jongin knew the other must have been looking at him with wide eyes, but his blurred vision prevented him from seeing clearly. 

Turning on his heels, Jongin ran away. He didn’t even stop when he heard his date call after him in confusion. 

Damn Sehun! Damn him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	5. Look What You’ve Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun’s birthday and things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Sehun felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to throw up, but nothing was coming up. His head was spinning and his skin was burning. 

All of a sudden, that horrible feeling vanished and the teen alpha was left confused. 

What the fuck. 

Once his vision cleared Sehun went over what just happened. 

Jongin was right in front of him, smelling oh so heavenly. 

They hugged. 

Then Sehun ended up on the ground feeling like the world was falling down. 

The boy was so confused. 

He was even more confused when Jongin was suddenly running away and a man started calling after him. 

“Hey, kid. What did you do to my date?” came and angry voice. 

Sehun blinked. 

Clearly not pleased with the silence, the stranger stepped closer to Sehun. “Hey, kid! Are you deaf? Why you did you scare off my date?” 

Sehun blinked again. 

Date? Who was this guy talking about? 

The taller male rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh, “Whatever, he wasn’t all that anyway. Stupid omega.” 

Omega? Was he talking about Mr. Kim? 

The thought alone made the teenager frown. Who the fuck was this guy to talk about Jongin like that? 

All of a sudden, the man got wide eyed. He covered his mouth and took a step back from Sehun. 

“Whoa, what the fuck. You’re a pure alpha.” 

Sehun only glared at the adult. His words repeated over and over in the young man’s head. 

“Look, I’m sorry if I offended you in any sort of way,” he slowly backed up some more, “Please...just..stop. I can’t breath.” 

The dark haired teen knew the other was slowly suffocating. This wasn’t the first time Sehun had one of his ‘anger fits’. But, it had been a very long time since then teenager had felt this upset. Not even when his mother was constantly in his face yapping about nonsense, or when his father showed completely no remorse when his grip on Sehun was just a little too tight. 

Sehun hadn’t had an anger fit since he was in kindergarten and his pheromones got so strong that every kid in his class passed out. That was when his parents decided to put him on medication to control his anger, but Sehun hadn’t needed it since. Especially, since he started dating Luhan. The beta always kept the alpha at bay. 

But Luhan wasn’t here anymore. 

No one was here. 

No one but Sehun and a stranger that muttered an offensive statement towards an omega….a certain omega that made Sehun feel things he didn’t understand. 

An omega who made him feel things like...rage. 

“Get out of my face.” Sehun growled trying his hardest to not cut the inside of his fists with his nails. 

The adult alpha bowed quickly and scurried away.

Sehun threw his head back and took deep breaths like Jongin advises once before. Only, this time it wasn’t working. 

“Fuck!” the boy yelled and started running. 

He didn’t know where he was going, but he had to go. 

He had to move from the area where Jongin’s scent still assaulted him

 

~.~.~.~

Jongin laid curled up on Taemin’s couch crying his eyes out. He was grateful to have a friend like Taemin. No matter the time of day, the omega mother always welcomed Jongin with open arms. 

The same thing could not be said about his own ‘family’. 

“Shhh,” the dance teacher tried to sooth his best friend.

He hated when Jongin got like this. It was so rare for the other to show his usually true emotions. Jongin keep everyone at arm’s length, he wore a stone mask, and he kept his heart shielded from unavoidable disappointments. 

“I can’t believe I pushed him. He looked so confused, Tae. He didn’t have a clue on what he was doing to me and I still acted like it was his fault. I’m the fucking worst.” Jongin continued to let out his frustrations into the pillow he buried his face in. 

“It’s not your fault either, Nini.” 

Jongin shook his head, “No, it is. I shouldn’t have let him hug me in the first place. But…”

He stopped, but Taemin wanted Jongin to start being honest with himself. 

“But?” he urged. 

Jongin held the pillow closer to his chest, “But..he...smelled so good and I wanted his scent on me...oh god...I’m a fucking pedophile. I need to be locked away forever.” 

Taemin led Jongin’s head to his lap and mindlessly ran his fingers through the silky locks. 

“You’re not a pedophile, Nini. You’ve never been attracted to a minor before. Something about Sehun is different. Deep down, you know that. Why are you fighting this so much? It’s clearly tearing you up.” Taemin wanted to best for Jongin. As brilliant the other was, denying himself love was the stupidest thing a person could do. 

“He’s a child, Taemin. I can’t.” 

Taemin didn’t reply. It didn’t matter what he said, Jongin would only rebut. Taemin knew Sehun being a minor wasn’t what was keeping Jongin. It was his sex. It was the fact that Sehun was a pure alpha and Jongin was a pure omega. 

That was why Jongin didn’t allow himself happiness. And until Jongin swallowed his pride, he would never be truly happy. 

Taemin just hoped the other was figured it out before it destroyed him. 

~.~.~.~

Sehun sat quietly at the dining table as his mother spoke to the party decorators. He had told the woman repeatedly that he didn’t want a grand party this year, but just like every year, she didn’t listen. 

Don’t be silly, Hunnie. Everyone who's anyone will be there.

He just wanted, for once, to not spend his birthday surrounded by people he didn’t know kissing his parent’s ass and showering him with forced attention. It was tiring and Sehun was sick of it. 

But he didn’t want to disappoint his mother. She was always so happy planning out his birthday parties and boy didn’t have it in him to crush her spirits like she crushed his. 

The 16 year old alpha glanced down at his phone when it lit up. It was another happy birthday from an unknown number. He robotically responded with a simple ‘thank you’ and turned his screen back off. 

He had been waiting on a call from Luhan or at least a text. He understood that it wasn’t his birthday yet in New York, but it was still 8pm there so he knew Luhan was awake still. He always reminded Luhan and Johnny both the day before that his birthday was today and that they should remember the time difference. 

Sooner than later his phone lit up with a selfie of him and Luhan displayed beautiful. 

Sehun smiled and rose to his feet. He glanced at his mother still having a conversation with the designers before taking his phone call to his bedroom. 

“Hey, baby. I thought you forgot about me,” Sehun laughed. 

“I’m sorry,” came Luhan’s sad voice. 

Sehun was shocked. He didn’t expect his boyfriend to be to beaten up about it. Now, he felt bad for the Chinese beta. 

“Don’t worry about it, babe. No big deal. Cheer up, please. It’s my birthday. I don’t want you to be sad.” Sehun smiled as he gazed at the pictures of him and Luhan on the wall above his desk. 

“You’re so sweet, Hunnie…” 

Sehun smiled at the compliment. 

“Let’s break up.” 

The alpha frowned but then laughed, “That’s a terrible joke, Lu. Not funny at all.” 

“......” 

Sehun’s smile disappeared again and his heart began to beat violently against his chest, “Are you fucking serious, Luhan? Tell me you are fucking joking.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

The alpha scoffed in disbelieve, “You’re sorry? Really? That’s rich. Why? Why are you doing something so crazy?” 

“I can’t do this long distance relationship anymore. It’s stressful.” 

Sehun was livid, “You think it’s not hard for me too?! I’m all alone over here! Everyone I’ve ever known is half way across the world! Don’t act like it’s only hard for you! If we just learn to st-”

“I had sex with someone.” 

Sehun’s mouth dropped. His insides began to boil and his muscles tightened. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. 

“Goodbye, Luhan.” 

The alpha ended the call and stayed motionless for a moment, processing what just occurred. 

Unable to control his anger, he launched his phone at the wall, shattering the device into a million pieces. 

He flopped down on his bed and put his face into his hands. Tears of sadness and anger wet his palms. 

Why...why can’t I have just one good day…

~.~.~.~

Jongin thought Kyungsoo was bat shit crazy when it said that he was attending a student's birthday party. 

“Who the hell invited the Cooking teacher to their birthday party? Since when was that considered cool,” Jongin laughed. 

“Shut up. Everyone is invited. It’s mostly going to be adults there anyway.” 

Jongin rose an eyebrows, “At a child’s party? That’s strange.” 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Guess not for the Ohs.” 

The tanned male bit his lip, “Ohs? Like…” 

“Yeah, that pure alpha boy that goes here. It’s his birthday today. His parents are throwing this grand party for him tonight. Speaking of, will you be my plus one?” 

Jongin began to decline the offer, but something in his gut told him that he should go. He sighed. He usually didn’t do this, following his instinct instead of him head, but when it came to Sehun...he did a lot of things he usually didn’t. 

“Sure.” 

~.~.~.~

His mom made him wear a suit...again. 

Every year he had to wear a suit, one designed specifically for him. He usually didn’t mind. He thought it made him look mature actually, but this year…

This year, Sehun wish he could just run away and hide from the world.

He still couldn’t believe Luhan had cheated on him. He tried to reach out to Johnny about it, but the other never got back to him. Sehun felt himself getting upset so he moved his train of thought to something else. 

All around him, adults were laughing and conversing with one another, talking about who knows what. 

Suddenly, Sehun smelled honey. 

And vanilla. 

And chocolate. 

He quickly turned toward the smell and his eyes lit up at the sight of Jongin entering the room with a nicely wrapped box in his arms. 

The man next to him Sehun recognized from school. He assumed the two faculty members were friends. Without a second thought, Sehun made his way towards the teachers. 

“Hello, Mr. Kim,” he basically shouted with excitement. 

Jongin looked at him with those brown eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. 

And then Sehun felt sick again. His stomach churned and he felt really hot. His began to pant, but he refused to take his eyes off of Jongin. He was afraid that if he blinked, then the omega would disappear and Sehun’s bad day would official be labeled the worst ever. 

Jongin looked scared...or worried...or both. Sehun really couldn’t tell because his vision was getting blurry again. 

A hand grabbed his arm but instead of checking who it was, Sehun’s attention remained on Jongin. 

To Sehun’s displeasure, the omega started to get farther and farther away from him. That’s when he realized that he was being pulled away. 

His tried to snatch away from the person’s grip, but he felt so disoriented. He wanted to be closer to Jongin...he craved it. 

The last thing Sehun remembered was his eyes locking with Jongin’s from across the room. 

Mate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	6. This Isn’t Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is feelings things he’s never felt before and only Jongin can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Mate…

Sehun realized that it was his father who was pulling him away from the omega and that realization only made the pure alpha growl loudly. 

“Sehun, hush. We have guests,” his father growled back. 

Sehun’s muscles tightened, a large angry vein shooting up his neck. He glared at his father with eyes of pure hatred. But he didn’t hate his father, not like the older man hated him. No, he only hated that his father was dragging him away. Away from the party. Away from the fun. Away from...Jongin. 

“Mate,” Sehun whined. 

His father’s eyes were wide when he turned and looked back at him. 

“Mate? Here? Who?” 

The teen didn’t answer. He honestly had no clue about what he was saying. All he knew was that his blood was on fire and his body hurt. 

“What’s happening to me, Dad?” 

They finally made it to his father’s study. The older alpha closed and locked the large wooden doors and tossed Sehun down into a chair. 

“You’re going into your rut.” 

“Rut,” Sehun heavily panted, “What’s that?” 

His father sat on the edge of his desk, his arms crossed over his broad chest, “It’s basically the equivalent to an omega’s heat, except not as often and is a lot shorter. But, you will have the strong urge to impregnate someone. Honestly, I didn’t think you would have yours so soon.” 

Sehun ripped off his suit jacket and threw it on the floor. He was so fucking hot. 

“What does that even mean, Dad. How do I make it stop? It’s my birthday. I can’t suffer like this. People are here.” 

Mr. Kim is here, is what he wanted to say. 

“It means...you’re ready to start courting a mate,” his father pulled out some pills from his desk drawer and held them out from the sweating teen, “Here. These will stop the burning and suppress the rut long enough to finish the party.” 

Sehun snatched the pills and quickly gulped them down dry. It was uncomfortable but his body was burning and he wanted it to stop..fast. 

He was thankful when his skin began to feel cooler and his blood didn’t seem to rush through his body at a hundred miles per hour. 

His father didn’t say anything as he stared at his son. 

Before Sehun could ask any more questions, there was a sharp knock on the door. 

His father inhaled and sighed when he recognized the scent, “What is it, Jessica?” 

“Yunho, is Sehun in there? I...smell him...everywhere. Is he okay?” 

Sehun looked at his father who seemed irritated. But then again, when did he not look irritated? 

“He’s fine, dear. We are coming out now,” the alpha father spoke. 

Sehun was still confused by this whole ordeal, but he silently followed his father as they exited the office. 

His mother looked at him with sympathy in her brown eyes, “Oh, my sweet boy. Are you okay now?” 

Sehun nodded, “I think so, mother. I just want to get back to my party now.” 

He really hoped Jongin hadn’t left yet. He was dying to see the guidance counselor. He knew that the omega was the only person who could make this crazy day of his seem like it was all worth it. 

~.~.~.~

The feeling hit him after seeing Sehun, well more like smelling Sehun. All of a sudden Sehun smelled like to most delicious thing in the world and the omega instantly felt weak in the knees. 

His grip on Sehun’s gift tightened and his body subconsciously became tense. 

When they locked eyes, Jongin realized what was going on. 

Sehun looked as if he was going to die in his stayed in his suit for a second longer. The teen’s face was glistening with sweat and his breathing looked heavy and ridged. 

Jongin watched as a man similar to Sehun in looks started to pull the young boy away from the crowd. The teacher’s instincts screamed for Jongin to march over and remove the stranger’s hands from Sehun, but, as always, the omega listened to his brain. His brain said that the sooner Sehun was out of sight the sooner Jongin could feel in control again. 

Because at the moment, the counselor was paralyzed. The essence Sehun was emitting immobilized the older male and Jongin felt so angry and betrayed by his own body. It wasn’t listening to him at all. He wanted to move away from the situation but his damn body had other plans. 

Plans that consisted of staying put and bathing in Sehun’s captivating aura. 

“Jongin, you okay?” 

Jongin had heard Kyungsoo but for the life of him, he couldn’t move to show his friend any acknowledgment. His eyes were still on Sehun. 

Sehun. 

Sehun. 

Only Sehun. 

Why was he like this? Why? Why did he have to be handicapped so easily be a 16-year-old alpha’s scent? 

Because he was an omega, the lowest kind too. He was a pure omega. And a pure omega’s sole purpose was to do everything in their power to satisfy an alpha. 

Jongin hated was he was. So fucking much. 

The moment Sehun was out of the room, Jongin’s body felt heavy and he would have fallen if Kyungsoo hadn’t been there to catch him. 

“Jongin. Jongin, what’s wrong? Are you feeling sick?” 

Jongin couldn’t let Kyungsoo know how a teenage boy had more power over him in those few moments than he has ever had over himself his entire life. 

Kyungsoo was a beta. He wouldn’t understand. Surely the teacher knew the basics of being an omega, high school sex-education class covered at least that much, but there was no way the shorter male could truly understand what Jongin was feeling. 

Jongin couldn’t even understand himself. 

“I’m fine. I just need to go to the restroom.” 

~.~.~.~

When Sehun returned, his eyes immediately searched for Mr. Kim. 

The teacher was the only highlight of the night and Sehun wanted to spread the rest of this dreadful party telling the counselor about everything that has happened. 

The suppressants his father had given him stopped the uncomfortable heat, but it was only temporary and Sehun knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else once the pills lose their effect. 

He wanted desperately to spend his remaining sanity talking to Mr. Kim or he would die. He would surely fall over and die from all the shit his birthday had put him through. 

 

The alpha teen made his way through the crowd. Unlike before, he didn’t have to create his own path as he pushed through the adults who didn’t pay attention to him. No, this time, it was the adults who parted for him.

Whenever he neared someone, they would stop whatever they were doing and immediately step aside. Their confused faces as they looked down at Sehun made the teen even more self-conscious. Did something happen while he was away with his father? He would remember to ask Mr. Kim when he saw him. 

After a few more unlucky moments of not finding the sought out omega, Sehun let out a frustrated groan. The pills were wearing off now and the heat was slowly returning, but Sehun was determined to see Mr. Kim before he lost this battle within.

Sehun didn’t know if it was his mind playing tricks on him, but it all of a sudden felt like everyone was closing in on him. Bodies of strangers were drifting closer and closer to the teen and Sehun was on edge. He wanted-needed everyone to back the hell up so that he could find Jongin quickly. 

But the crowd continued to do the exact opposite of what the pure alpha wanted. Instead of getting out of his way they getting in it and that pissed the teen off more than usual. 

He unconsciously let out a low displease growl and it was as if everyone in the room heard it because now all eyes were on him. 

Sehun didn’t care for the attention he was now getting. He didn’t want it. He only wanted to see Jongin and for some fucking reason, the omega was nowhere in sight. 

Not giving up his mission, Sehun started his search again. It was much easier to move around the room now that no one else was moving. It was like they had all turned to statues and were frozen in place because only eyes followed Sehun. 

None of that matter though. The only thing that mattered was finding his teacher. It angered him to no extent that of a hundred face, the only one he wanted to see, he couldn’t. 

“Sehun, it’s time to go.”

 

The teen turned to his father’s muffled voice. He noticed the other alpha had a hand over his mouth as he spoke again. 

“Sehun...the air. You-You’re making it hard for people to breath in here.” 

Dark eyes analyzed his surroundings. It finally made sense of why no one was moving. But that still didn’t matter to the alpha. Finding Jongin mattered, everyone else could perish. 

“I can’t...I can’t leave yet. I have-have to find-.” 

“Sehun,” his father reached out and grabbed the teen’s arm, “We have to go. Don’t fight me on this. It’s for your own good.” 

“No Dad, I have to find him. I have to find-.” 

The sweet smell of honey, vanilla, and chocolate invaded his nostrils and Sehun’s mouth suddenly got too dry for words.

He turned toward the smell and his eyes lit up at the sight of Jongin being helped toward the exit. 

Mr. Kim was still here! He hadn’t abandoned him after all. Sehun’s chest grew in satisfaction. But that happy feeling quickly disappeared as his brain finally processed what was happening. 

Jongin was heading toward the exit. Meaning he was leaving. Meaning he wouldn’t be here with  
Sehun. Meaning Sehun wouldn’t get to tell Jongin everything he wanted to. Meaning Sehun had no one to talk to. 

Sehun had no one.

He was so damn frustrated!

Why was his life this way? Why couldn’t be happy for just one day? It was like the Gods had a personal vendetta against the teen and were hell-bent on making his life miserable. Sehun didn’t want much. All he wanted was to play basketball, loving parents, great friends and someone he could share his feelings and thoughts to. That’s it. But that was obviously more than he deserved because the universe made it very clear that he would never get what he wanted. 

He was a pure alpha. That was all that mattered to people. Maybe that’s all that would ever matter. He wasn’t Oh Sehun the kid who loved basketball, video games, math and wanted nothing but happiness in his life. 

He was Oh Sehun….the pure alpha. 

The further Jongin got the more disappointment and hatred the teenage felt. He hated that he would never be seen as more than his sex. And he was disappointed that there was nothing special enough about him to separate him from that title.

Ignoring his father, Sehun stormed out of the ballroom and locked himself away in his bedroom. 

If he couldn’t be with Jongin, he would rather be alone. 

~.~.~.~

The next school day Jongin tried to his best to avoid Sehun. After the teen’s birthday, there was no way the omega could face the other. There was no way he could look calmly at the face of the person who made him feel so powerless and pretend that everything was okay. 

It was not okay. People shouldn't be able to control other people that way. People should have the power do and pursue whatever they wanted regardless of their sex. As much as Jongin believed in accepting things as they are instead of bitching and complaining about them. he refused to believe that another person could make him do and feel things he didn’t want to. 

He refused to acknowledge that he was not the captain of his own damn ship. 

He ate his lunch in his car instead of in his office. He knew that was the first place Sehun would come during his lunch break. He hoped that the boy would automatically get the message, but his years of studies opposed that hope instantly. He knew that Sehun wouldn’t get the message. More than likely, he would misread the message altogether and mistake it for something completely different than intended. That was just what teenagers did. It wasn’t their fault. 

After he was done, he threw his trash away and made his way back toward the school. 

He had almost made it inside when he smelled that strong familiar musky yet childish scent that could literally bring him to his knees. 

He froze, closed his eyes, and inhaled that sinful scent, regrettably of course. 

“Mr. Kim.” 

Jongin sighed and opened his eyes. 

He could do this. He was strong. He shouldn’t be running away from a child in the first place. 

Taking a deep breath, Jongin turned around. 

The sight before him rocked his very core. Sehun looked terrible. He hair was a mess, his uniform was extremely wrinkled, and his eyes...his eyes read anxiety, confusion, and desperation. 

Feelings that Jongin was all too familiar with. 

“Sehun…” 

“Why?” 

Sehun’s voice was dangerously close to that of a person who was on his last straw. 

Jongin hesitated. Shit. 

“I...I don’t...What are you asking, Sehun?” He hated how much he had to work to keep his voice from reflecting the worry he felt. 

The teen looked away from the omega and Jongin noticed how he clenched his fist at his sides as if he was trying to fight against something internal. 

“You know what I’m talking about, Mr. Kim.” 

Jongin gulped and tried his luck again. 

“How can I know if you don’t tell me, Sehun?” 

The veins running through Sehun’s arm pressed firmly against the boy’s skin. There was no denying that Sehun was struggling with something strong. 

“You know…” Sehun repeated slowly. 

Jongin’s radar screamed danger. Something was wrong and his instincts wanted him to abort this situation immediately, but Jongin refused to let his instincts control him again. He was in control. 

“Sehun, I really do-.”

“DAMN IT JONGIN, YES YOU DO!” 

Jongin couldn’t stop the fearful whine his mouth released. It was despicable and weak. He hated it but he couldn’t help it. It was in his nature to cower in the presence of an upset alpha and Sehun was clearly upset about something. 

Jongin didn’t know if he should be thankful that it was just the two of them outside, or if he should be scared. Sehun was radiating anger and it made the omega anxious. 

Sehun must have regretted his outburst because he rubbed his face in frustration and sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim. I didn’t mean to yell. I-,” the boy aggressively ruffled his dismayed hair, “I just feel so...I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going on. I need help. Please help me” 

 

Jongin knew that something was terribly off about Sehun, the teen never displayed such emotion even on his most frustrating days. He knew that something was making Sehun act this way, but the air around the young alpha was hostile and dangerous and it reminded the omega of another alpha. 

An alpha he desperately wanted to forget. 

Sehun must have understood what Jongin’s silence meant.

“You won’t help me?” 

Again, Jongin couldn’t speak. In fear that one wrong word would set Sehun ablaze and memories of his childhood attacked the omega’s head and returned that buried fear back to Jongin’s heart.

Sehun tried to capture the omega’s eyes, but there was no well in hell Jongin could look directly into the eyes of an angry alpha. Hell, he was surprised that he wasn’t on his knees before the teen nudging his legs for mercy. 

His old self would have done so in a heartbeat. 

“Fine. I get it. I won’t bother you again,” Sehun all but growled. 

It was Jongin’s turn to clench his fist, desperately trying to stop himself crying. Sehun was so upset and literally pained the older. The omega part of him wanted to please the alpha in Sehun and the counselor part of him wanted to comfort the obviously confused and hurt teenage boy that was also Sehun. 

But even so, memories of that scary and evil young alpha from Jongin’s past prevented the omega from moving an inch. 

Not even when Sehun turned and walked away, eyes glazed over with tears. 

I’m so sorry Sehun…

~.~.~.~.

Basketball practice went terribly. 

Sehun was dropping passes, missing shots, and was slower than usual. No one said anything though, in fear that the pure alpha would snap and direct that anger towards them. 

It wasn’t until the very end of practice that the coach finally addressed the elephant in his room. 

“Sehun, what’s wrong with you today? You played like shit.” 

“Sorry,” the teen mumbled as he was lacing up his school shoes. 

“Why?” Kris egged on. 

“Just a lot on my mind, I guess.” 

Sehun didn’t feel like talking. Talking solved absolutely nothing, only actions did.

“Maybe you should go talk to Mr. Kim in the counseling office,” 

Sehun froze for a moment before finishing up with his laces and rising to his feet. He looked directly into his coach’s eyes and spoke. 

“No.” 

Any other time, Kris would have slapped one of his player’s upside the head for being so bold with him. But the alpha could sense the unsteadiness in the young boy and he decided to listen to his instincts and let Sehun off the hook this time. 

“Okay, do what you want. But try not to bring personal issues to practice next time, huh?” 

Sehun didn’t answer and simply slung his duffle bag over his shoulder before leaving the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	7. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun gets a taste of jealousy 
> 
> Jongin gets a visit from his stepbrother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Ever since he experienced his first rut, Sehun has been feeling...on edge. 

It’s been weeks since his rut was over, but the pure alpha teen still felt like at any moment he could explode. He didn’t know half the time what he was feeling until some poor soul had to endure his presence. 

Whether he was sad, angry, or happy, the teen’s pheromones were at their peak and no matter how many pills he took, nothing changed. 

His father said it was normal, but Sehun wasn’t so sure. If being a mature pure alpha meant scaring everyone away and him always being alone, Sehun didn’t want part of it. But this was who he was now. A pure alpha male who had reached maturity and there was little the boy could do about it. 

Sehun pumped his cock and fast and hard as he could. He was so close to cumming but he was almost certain that it wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy this new need of his. Lately, the boy has felt the need to masturbate at least twice a day since his birthday. Other alphas online said they experienced the same thing for a month or two after they became of age so Sehun wasn’t as worried as he used to be. Still, it was tiring. 

“Fu-fuck,” Sehun groaned as he came all over his shower floor. 

Quickly washing up, the alpha finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He used another towel to dry his hair as he made his way to his mirror. 

Piercing red eyes staring back at him indicated that he still hadn’t come down from his high yet. His abs and jawline became more defined since he matured, his shoulders wider. In short, the young alpha had changed drastically, both physically and mentally. 

He could stop thinking about a mate. He craved companionship now more than ever. He knew that this need was only temporary and soon he would be able to focus like normal, but really wanted to be pressed up against something soft and warm. 

Too bad no one is his household fit that description.

Sighing in frustration, Sehun combed his dark hair back, brushed his teeth, and continued getting ready for another long day at school. 

~.~.~.~

Jongin exited the principal’s office with a stack of student files in his arms. He had to explain to his boss on why he hadn’t completed 3 week’s worth of work. He had lied of course, but the principal believed him anyway. His submissive pheromones always made a little conflict end in his favor. He didn’t like it, but he still used that to his advantage. 

The omega couldn’t possibly tell his boss that the reason he hadn’t done anything lately, was because he couldn’t concentrate on anything but a certain student. How despicable was that? 

“Hey, Jongin.” 

The omega counselor turned towards to voice calling him. He smiled at Kyungsoo’s friendly face, “Hey, Soo. How’s your morning going?” 

The beta male nodded as he spoke, “Good. My first class did so well with today’s recipe. Even those two stubborn alpha’s who pretend not to enjoy cooking finally stepped up to the plate.” 

Jongin was happy for Kyungsoo. He knew that the beta took pride in his students and enjoyed when they did well. 

Jongin could relate to that feeling. To know that you’ve made an impact on someone’s life for the better is a feeling that everyone should experience. 

“That’s wonder-.”

Something hard knocked into Jongin’s shoulder causing him to drop everything in his hands. 

He got down to pick up his belongings, as he looked up to see who ran into him. 

When he saw the back of a familiar young alpha, his eyes automatically retreated back to his papers on the floor. 

“Hey! Student! You just ran into this teacher. Stop and apologize right now!” 

Jongin’s eyes went wide at Kyungsoo’s demand. The other was a beta after all, so maybe he didn’t sense the hostility coming from that alpha’s body. 

But the omega did, “Soo, no...don’t.”

The beta had no intention of listening to his friend. This time with a lot more force in his voice, “Student! Stop this instance and apologize to Mr. Kim.”

The alpha teen paused and so did Jongin’s breathing. Fear slowly became to creep up in the counselor's chest and he hurried to finish collecting his papers. 

“Sorry,” came the voice and Jongin froze before finally looking up at the student. 

Sehun’s face was as hard as a rock and his expression clearly read that he would rather be anywhere else but in front of the omega. 

Jongin swallowed the small lump in his throat before eyes meeting the floor again, “It’s fine.”

The alpha turned his back to the omega as quickly as possible before heading towards his locker, which wasn't that much further down the hall. 

Jongin looked back down at his papers, slowly stacking each paper on top of the other. 

When pale hands appear in front of him, the omega automatically assumed that it was Kyungsoo helping him. But when he faintly scented an alpha, he quickly looked up. 

A dark-haired student that Jongin hadn’t recognized smiled sweetly at him. The counselor quickly shifted back to his professional self. 

“Ah, thank you, student.” 

Jongin rose to his feet, the student following. 

“No problem...Mr. Kim,” the student smiled again. 

Jongin was caught off guard at first but remembered that he wore a name tag on his cardigan just as all the faulty were required to. 

“My name is Jeon Jungkook. I’m new here. I was actually on my way to your office to get my schedule and personal tour of the school.” 

“Ah, yes, Jungkook. I remembering seeing your name on my calendar. Welcome,” Jongin shifted the stack of papers to one arm and extended the other for a handshake.

The student grasped his hand with an unusual force but the counselor thought nothing more of it, passing it on as first-day nervousness. 

“I’m so glad to be here, Mr. Kim.” 

Jongin tried to retract his hand, but Jungkook held onto him a bit longer. He didn’t want to make things awkward so he went along with the alpha student. He took the moment to examine the new face. 

Jungkook was a handsome boy. His features were that of a young alpha still maturing. He had dark eyes that matched perfectly with his dark hair and a jawline that sharp yet soft-like. Jongin was certain he would become popular with girls in a heartbeat. 

Surely enough time had gone by for Jungkook to have ended their handshake already, but for some reason, the teenager was still holding Jongin’s hand. 

Finally deciding that he would take charge and end the awkwardly long handshake, Jongin started to let go. He was shocked to see Jungkook’s hand was still wrapped around his palm. 

Omega eyes met alpha ones and for the first time, Jongin wasn’t able to read a student’s face instantly. 

Before Jongin could speak, their hands were forcefully pulled apart by another force. Jongin didn’t have time to process what was going on before his eyes until he heard Kyungsoo’s loud voice. 

“Hey! Sehun! Unhand him right now!” 

Jongin blinked a couple of times before he became aware of the scene before him. Sehun had snatched Jungkook away and was now aggressively holding him up against the lockers. 

Students began to gather to watch the rare situation. Fights almost never happened at school out of fear that they would be kicked out and the shame that would have brought to their families. 

“What the fuck man! Let me go! Who the hell are you?” Jungkook struggled against Sehun’s hold on him, but unfortunately, his efforts had no effect on Sehun. 

“Sehun!” 

Kyungsoo marched over and tried to separate the two alphas, but his efforts, too, did little to help the situation. 

Jongin wanted to scream. As a faculty member of the school, he should have been worried about stopping the fight for the sake of both of the students. However, he could only focus on Kyungsoo’s grip on Sehun’s arm. He knew his friend was simply trying to stop Sehun, but the omega in Jongin was just certain that the beta man was trying to hurt Sehun and that made Jongin let out a subconscious whine. He didn’t want anyone to hurt Sehun. He hated the thought of it. 

It was like the whine had broke Sehun out of whatever trance he had been in because he let go of Jungkook immediately and was now looking directly at Jongin. 

“Oh Sehun, you follow me to the principal’s office right this instant,” Kyungsoo grabbed Sehun’s arm once more and this time, Jongin moved forward without even thinking. 

“No, I’ll take him.” 

~.~.~.~

When Jungkook had touched Mr. Kim, Sehun had lost all rational thought. He didn’t care that he was at school. He didn’t care that it was Mr.Kim’s job to associate with new students. He didn’t care he had no right to be upset. No, he didn’t care. 

What Sehun did care about was getting Jungkook away from Mr. Kim...immediately. 

He hadn’t realized what he doing until he heard a soft whine that probably went unheard by everyone else, but to him, it was as loud as the strongest thunderclap.

Then he was back to reality. He let go of Jungkook and looked to where the whine came from. 

His eyes met Mr. Kim’s and his instincts told him that he should run over and hug the other, but his instincts were also telling him to jerk off every hour, so how reliable were they really?

He was shocked when Mr. Kim offered to take him to the principal’s office. He was positive that the other was avoiding him. He wasn’t complaining though. He had been desperate for a moment with Mr. Kim. He had been so angry at the teacher for avoiding him that when he saw him in the hall he purposely bumped into him. He wanted to show Mr. Kim how angry he was. 

Sehun followed Mr. Kim in silence. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn’t know where to start. 

They ended up in front of Mr. Kim’s office instead of the principal's. Sehun was happy, but now wasn’t the time for smiles. 

“You want to talk about why you did that?” 

He didn’t. He didn’t want to talk about it, because he didn’t know why he did it. All he knew was that the sight of Jungkook touching Mr. Kim pissed him off and all of a sudden he was attacking the other alpha. 

“Sehun?” 

The alpha teen closed his eyes at the sound of his name leaving Mr. Kim’s lips. It was, without a doubt, the most calming thing Sehun has ever heard. 

“Sehun.” 

His mouth moved faster than his brain, “I’ve missed you.” 

Shit. 

He tried to read Mr. Kim’s face, but he was never good at reading others. That was one of the reasons him and Luhan would get into fights. Sehun could never see when Luhan was upset about something, therefore he wasn’t very comforting when the other needed him to be. 

Thoughts of Luhan left a bitter taste in Sehun’s mouth. He didn’t want to think about the cheater anymore. He was the past. 

Mr. Kim opened the door to his office and walked in. Sehun had thought that he was dismissing him at first, but when Mr. Kim had stepped to the side and motioned for Sehun to come in, the teen was beaming with joy. 

Sehun happily entered the oh so familiar office. 

He sat down and watched as Mr. Kim sat down in front of him. 

It was silent for a moment and Sehun was getting a little nervous. Was Mr. Kim upset with him? Was he really about to be documented for what he did to Jungkook? Sehun didn’t really care about that part, he just didn’t want to be seen as a disappointment to Mr. Kim. He didn’t care about what anyone else thought of him. 

“Sehun...you had your first rut right?” 

The alpha’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that question. After a few moments of hesitation, the teen looked down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. 

“Yes.”

“It’s nothing to feel embarrassed about. It’s normal for a boy your age. Every alpha goes through it.” 

Sehun only nodded, head still hung. 

“I only bring it up because I think the reason you acted the way you did is because of your rut. I will email the principal explain the incident that occurred. Please continue taking your medicine and try to stay calm. I won’t be able to cover for you next time, okay?”

Sehun looked up, but Mr. Kim had already turned his attention to the computer. 

The alpha remained seated watched Mr. Kim’s face as the counselor typed away at his keyboard. 

After a few moments, Mr.Kim looked over at Sehun, “Is there anything else?”

The teenager quickly shook his head and rose to his feet. He turned to leave but froze at the door. 

With one hand on the handle, Sehun turned back to Mr. Kim, “I was really upset when I saw that guy touching you. I don’t know why, but I had this urge to get him away from you as fast as possible.” 

Mr. Kim didn’t say anything to the young alpha continued saying what was on his mind. 

“My father says that the rut makes me feel horny all the time..he didn’t say anything about the feeling a got when I saw you with that guy,” Sehun sighed when he still didn’t get a response, “If you say it’s because of the rut, I believe you, but...I don’t it’s just the rut. I just have this feeling that it’s something more.” 

Mr. Kim tilted his head, in what looked like confusion, and Sehun sighed in defeat, “Sorry. I don’t know what I’m talking about. Thanks for helping me, Mr. Kim.” 

~.~.~.~

Jongin sat curled up on his couch alone in his apartment. 

The tv was on, but he wasn’t really paying attention to what was playing. His mind was still on what happened earlier that day. 

Sehun had attacked another student for simply touching him. Jongin of course covered for him, he didn’t want Sehun to get into trouble with the principal or with his parents. He didn’t know what kind of standards Sehun’s parents had for their son, but he did know that Sehun didn’t have the best relationship with his father. He remembered Sehun telling him about how cold and distant his father was and Jongin didn’t want to stir up any problems with them. 

The omega thought about what Sehun had said before he left his office. He said that he didn’t think he actions were because of his rut and he was right in a way. Jongin knew that teen alphas who hit their first rut get aggressive, but they die down within the first week. It had been weeks since Sehun’s birthday so the aggression shouldn't be so strong within him, but it was. Jongin could feel it. 

When Sehun had Jungkook up against the lockers, Jongin could feel the anger and aggression radiating from the alpha. But he could sense something else too. 

Possessiveness. 

Sehun smelled of an alpha who trying to protect his mate from the likes of another alpha. 

Jongin groaned. He was scared of this happening. He knew that Sehun was subconsciously trying to court him, but for some reason, he thought that the teen would somehow get over it. 

Maybe find someone else to try to court. 

Jongin frowned. He didn’t like the idea of Sehun smiling at someone else the way he smiled at him. He didn’t want Sehun’s eyes shining up at anyone else but him. 

But...it was what was right. 

He couldn’t be with Sehun. He was a child. Not only that, Sehun was a pure alpha. Jongin had no right to even think about being at his side. 

Sehun deserved better. 

Jongin suddenly noticed his vision was blurry. When he wiped a hand across his eyes he felt something wet on the back of his hand. 

Damn it, he was crying. Crying over a fucking kid. How pathetic could he get? Sehun was really making a fool out of him. 

The omega got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen to make some tea. 

There was a knock at his door. 

Jongin wondered who could be visiting him so late at night. Taemin was surely fast asleep with Taeho and Kyungsoo had a class to teach in the morning. Other than those two, Jongin didn’t know who else could know his address. 

As he got closer he smelled an alpha. 

Could it be Minho? Did Taemin send him over for something? 

When he touched the latch to unlock the door, he finally recognized the scent of the alpha on the other side. 

He snatched his hand back as if the door was on fire. 

His body began to shake as memories of his past entered his mind. 

Flashback

Jongin hid in a closet, his small hand over his mouth desperately trying to silence his heaving breathing. 

His heart was slamming against his tiny chest and tears ran down his soft cheeks. 

Footsteps got closer and closer to the closet before the door was yanked open. 

The omega screamed. 

End of flashback 

The knock at his door became stronger, more urgent, and Jongin’s felt his legs become weaker. 

He couldn’t breathe. He knew he had to, but he couldn’t. All of his senses were focused on the alpha standing on the other side of his door. 

“Jongin,” came his voice and the omega finally loss the strength in his legs and fell to the floor. 

The alpha spoke again, “Jongin. I know you’re in there. I can smell you. Open the door right now.” 

Jongin used his arms to push himself further away from the door. He had to get to his phone and call someone. Anyone. Someone had to come save him. 

The knob on his door began to shake as the alpha on the other side began to get impatient with Jongin. 

“Jongin, I said open up. Do you think I won’t break this door?” 

The alpha shook the handle again, aggressively. 

Jongin finally got back to the living room and picked up his phone from the coffee table. His fingers trembled over his contacts. 

That’s when it hit him. He had no one to call. Neither Taemin or Kyungsoo were alphas, which made them useless in the situation. 

Tears began to blur his vision again when he heard his front door being forced open. 

Footsteps indicated the alpha getting closer and Jongin couldn’t help the whine that he let out. 

Finally, the footsteps stopped and Jongin dared to look up at the alpha before him. 

The alpha looked down at Jongin’s trembling form. 

“Jongin, why didn’t you open the door? Aren’t you happy to see your Hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	8. If You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is worried sick about Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Jongin was terrified. 

He was always terrified when his step-brother was involved. 

Ever since they were first introduced to each other when their parents got married, Kim Yunjae had made Jongin’s life a living hell. From hitting and kicking him in their elementary years, to manhandling him in their high school years, Yunjae had been the most abusive person Jongin had ever met. 

Yunjae’s mother would always excuse the abuse with Yunjae being an alpha male, but Jongin knew the truth. Yunjae simply got off on hurting others, especially omegas. 

Jongin looked up at Yunjae with watery eyes. He hated how weak and helpless who turned when Yunjae was around, but after years of torture and abuse, his body recognized Yunjae as a threat, as someone who could and would hurt him. On top of that, his omega nature made it impossible for him to even try to defend himself against an alpha. 

In conclusion...Jongin was trapped. 

Trapped with a mind that knew of no ways out. 

Trapped in a body that was physically powerless up against Yunjae’ much larger body. 

Lastly, he was trapped with a soul that, even against his wishes, desperately wanted nothing more than to please alphas so that one day one would grace him enough to claim him and promise to take care of him for the rest of his life.

Yunjae reached down and snatched Jongin up off of the floor, Jongin letting out a pitiful whine. That submissive noise only caused a sick satisfying grin to appear on the alpha’s face. 

“You always make the prettiest sounds, Nini,” he ran a rough hand along the side of Jongin’s face, ignoring the dampness of his cheeks, “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“P-please..Yunjae..don’t.” 

One hand was holding Jongin up, stopping him from crumbling to his knees, and the one that was on his face slid down to his throat and tightened. 

Jongin let out a small gasp, but still tried to be strong. He lied to himself, telling himself that he was not that weak omega boy he use to be. That despite being the “inferior” gender, Jongin was his own person and didn’t have to bend over backwards for any and every alpha. 

Those were the lies that Jongin mentally told himself, and in his mind, they were true. 

But this was reality. And in reality, Yunjae was superior to him in every way. 

Yunjae frowned, “Yunjae? What are you? My friend? No, you’re my little brother. So what are you supposed to call me?” 

Jongin wanted to look elsewhere, but he knew that was only pissed the alpha off even more. Yunjae always needed Jongin’s eyes on him. If Jongin ever dared to look away, Yunjae would punish him for it. 

“Hyu-Hyung…” 

Yunjae smirked but his grip around Jongin’s neck still didn’t let up. The room started to reek of hostility and danger and Jongin started to have trouble breathing. The omega was so familiar with the scent. Yunjae often smelled that way when dealing with Jongin. 

“Hyung...please...I can’t breath,”Jongin cried softly, “I promise...I’ll be good.” 

Yunjae’s grip loosened and a wave of relief washed over Jongin. Yunjae let go of his neck completely but yanked the smaller male into a tight embrace. 

Jongin went stiff. 

He let Yunjae rubbed himself against his body, scenting him, like he use to do back when they were younger. The omega hated it. He had to suffer from isolation because no one would dare approach him with another’s alpha scent all over him. If he hadn’t been wearing a collar, people would have assumed he was already mated with the way Yunjae saturated him with his scent. 

The sound of a police siren stopped Yunjae from his scenting. 

Jongin gulped. 

“Did you call the police on me, Nini?” 

Jongin shook his head immediately, “No. I didn’t.”

I wouldn’t dare…

Yunjae stared deep into Jongin’s eyes. He didn’t say a word. 

Jongin felt like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest. He wanted Yunjae to just leave already. If the police were coming, then more than likely one of his neighbors called and the omega was eternally grateful. 

“I believe you, Nini. I know you wouldn’t lie to me,” He brushed the omega’s hair out of his face, “I should go. It smells like fear in here and I don’t want to waste my time explaining myself to the police. You will cover for me, right?”

Jonign knew that wasn’t really a question. It was an order. 

He nodded and Yunjae smiled. 

“That’s my boy.” 

And then, Yunjae left the apartment. 

When the policemen knocked on his door, he lied of course. He told them that all the loud banging was just a stupid prank by his friend and the neighbor must have misunderstood. 

He could tell the alpha law enforcements did not believe him, but they let it go thankfully. 

Once he was alone, Jongin’s legs finally gave out. 

He cried. 

And cried. 

And cried some more. 

~.~.~.~

Sehun was lost in his own world when he overheard a conversation between three alpha girls. 

“My dad said he got a call last night about a domestic fight between an alpha and a omega and when he arrived at the scene is it that counselor Mr. Kim’s place.’ 

“What? Seriously? Mr. Kim? He was fighting with an alpha? Is he okay?” 

“Yeah, did your dad say he was okay? Mr. Kim is so sweet, I can’t imagine him being upset with anyone.” 

“Well, when he and his partner got there, the alpha was already gone and Mr. Kim was alone. But he did say that Mr. Kim was all shaking up though. But he didn’t report anything so Daddy couldn’t do anything.” 

“Aww, poor thing. Mr. Kim is pre- Sehun? What’s wrong?” 

Sehun didn’t even realize that he was suddenly standing over them until one of the girls said his name. 

His insides were burning, his blood boiling. His muscles were tense and his vision was blurred. He didn’t speak, his throat felt extremely tight at the moment. 

He got a whiff of mild fear coming off one of the alpha girls as well as from a few of the other students in the class. He wanted to ask them more about Mr. Kim. Was he okay? Did he have any bruises? Did he cry? But the more thoughts that came to him the….angrier he got? 

He was furious. He was so mad he felt sick. This was nothing like his anger fits from when he was a kid, it was more. He wanted to tear into any and everything. He was wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and rip ever single strand of hair he had out of his head. His nails were surely cutting into his palms but he felt nothing. 

“Sehun….do you need a moment?” 

The alpha felt the hesitation in the voice but he could not register who it belonged to. He didn’t care either. He needed to get out of there. All the fear and anxiety in the air pissed him off even more. He hadn’t meant to scare anyone. Why was he like this?

Sehun gathered his items and stormed out of the art room. He had to see Mr. Kim. He needed to see him. The adult omega’s presence always pushed Sehun into a calmer state of mind. Maybe this time, he could help too. 

Sehun’s head was spinning. He wanted to sit down but his want to see the teacher was greater so he pushed himself all the way to the counselor's office. 

To much displeasure, he was informed by the secretary that Mr. Kim did not show up to work today. 

“Did he say why?” Sehun all but growled. He didn’t mean to sound so angry. It wasn’t her fault at all. 

The beta woman wore a look of confusion and concern, “He said he was sick. Are you okay, Sehun? Is something wrong?” 

Sehun inhaled sharply, “Where does he live?” 

“Excuse me?” 

Sehun gripped the edges on her desk, “Address. I need his address.” 

“I don’t think...I can’t….” 

Sehun could not take no for an answer, “Please...I need him.” 

Either the beta woman felt sorry for him or his aura was too compelling, but she quickly scribbled an address on a scrap of paper and handed it to the student. 

“Thanks.” 

Sehun knew he was going to get in trouble for leaving school without permission, but at the moment, he couldn’t have cared less. All the mattered was finding Mr. Kim and having him take the pain away. 

~.~.~.~

Jongin had spent the night at Taemin’s. He couldn’t sleep knowing that there was a possibility that Yunjae could return. He even called out of work because he was so shaken up by the alpha. 

Taemin understood, he asked Minho to stay home from work to help keep Jongin calm. The alpha’s presence would sooth Jongin’s omega and stop the panic attacks. 

Taeho was so happy that Jongin has spent the night, but even the toddler could feel Jongin’s uneasiness. The baby alpha wanted to comfort his mom’s best friend to the best of his ability, but nothing he did seemed to cheer Jongin up. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Taemin asked. 

“Nini is sad. I want to make him happy, but I don’t know how,” Taeho sat at the table, breakfast untouched. 

Taemin sighed, “Oh sweetheart. Don’t worry about Nini. He’s okay.” 

“He doesn’t smell okay. He smells scared, mommy. I don’t like it.” 

Taemin was loss for words. He had underestimated the need in an alpha to comfort an omega that he cared about. Taeho loved Jongin so much. It was natural for him to sense when Jongin wasn’t happy. But he also didn’t know how to help Jongin. His friend had been so shaken up when he came over, all Taemin could do was hold him while he cried himself to sleep. 

 

“Taeho, honey. I don’t k-.” 

“Just be by his side, Taeho. That’s all you can do for an omega that is not your mate.” 

Taemin looked over at the familiar alpha voice and smiled, “You’re home.” 

“Daddy!” 

Minho smiled as his previously sad son lit up with excitement. He hugged the small boy that had suddenly attached himself to his leg. 

Taemin made his way over to his husband and kissed him sweetly, “Thought you weren’t coming home until the end of the week.” 

“We closed the deal sooner than anticipated. So of course, I took the first flight out,” Minho kissed his wife on the forehead, “What’s this about, Nini. Is he okay?” 

Taemin frowned, “Something happened last night.” 

The mother felt his mate’s aura turn into something that smelled of worry and nuzzled himself under Minho’s chin, “Don’t worry. He’s not hurt. Just scared. HyunJae found him.” 

Minho’s scent switched from worry to bitterness and Taemin’s frown deepened. 

“Try not to make too big of a deal out of it. You know how he gets about it. He keeps saying that he’s fine. I don’t want to push him. For a psychologist, he sure does know how to put up a defense mechanism,” Taemin mutters into his husband’s chest. 

“Ironic isn’t it?” 

The small family all turned to the omega in question. Jongin had his arms wrapped around himself and eyes were puffy from all the crying. 

Taeho let out a distressed whine at the sight and buried himself more into Minho’s leg. The omega mother swallowed the large lump in his throat and moved a little closer to his mate as well. 

Minho emitted comforting pheromones to his family and tried to make them reach Jongin as well. He watched as Jongin shifted slightly before glaring as him. 

“Please don’t. I’m fine,” Jongin said. 

“You’re not fooling anyone, Nini. We can smell it on you,” Minho knew he didn’t have to say what “it” meant. Like he said, everyone could smell it.

Misery.

“Just ignore it then. I’ll get over it,” Jongin walked over to the stove, grabbed a tea bag from the cabinet above him, and pour some hot water into a mug. 

When he turned back to leave, Minho was standing there. The omega looked up into the alpha’s eyes. They were both silent and Jongin had almost succeeded in holding it together, but a single tear slipped through and suddenly everything fell apart. 

Minho grabbed the hot mug from the smaller male and set it on the counter behind him. Then he wrapped his arms about Jongin’s frame, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“It makes me sad that you won’t let us help you, Nini. Why won’t you report him? You wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore. He would be locked up for a long time. I would back you up in a heartbeat, you know that right?” 

Jongin nodded into Minho’s chest, inhaling his comforting scent “I know. But that evil bitch of a stepmom of mine would make my life even worst and take it out on my father if I got her son locked up. I can’t do that to him. He really believes staying with her is for the best. I don’t want to ruin his fairytale life.” 

 

“You shouldn’t suffer for the sake of your father, Nini. He wouldn’t want that for you either,” Taemin spoke up, holding Taeho in his arms. 

“My father believes his pure omega son has rose above stereotypes and made something of himself. I want him to keep thinking that is true.”

“That is true, Nini. You are so so strong. I’ve never met anyone like you. Just because an alpha takes advantage of you, doesn’t make you any less strong.” Taemin protested. 

“He’s right, Nini. You are one of a kind,” Minho agreed. 

Jongin smiled at his friend’s close words. He knew that deep down, they thought they were right. That’s what he wanted them to believe. Just like his father, just like everyone. 

He wanted the world to look at him and think he was remarkable, extraordinary, not like a ‘normal’ omega who only wanted the approval of alphas and would do anything to get it. As much as Jongin tried to fight it, he couldn’t stop his instincts from lowering himself in front of Hyun Jae. 

He wasn’t anything special. He was just like every other omega. Weak. Needy. Always seeking comfort. Jongin hated himself for it. When he was a teenager, all he wanted to do was die. Maybe he should have just went ahead and killed himself. Maybe his father would be better off without a son who couldn’t defend himself against his own step-brother. 

“Nini, you need a mate.” 

Those words hit Jongin like a wrecking ball. 

He pulled himself back from Minho’s embrace as if he had been electrocuted. 

“What?”

Minho sighed. He knew the smaller male was not going to like what he was going to say, but it needed to be said. No matter how book smart Jongin was, he was ignorant to way things really worked in this world. He thought an omega was the weaker part of an alpha-omega relationship, when in fact, it was the alpha who needed the omega. Not the other way around. 

Even so, the bond between two mates was like no other. They could comfort each other is ways that seemed impossible. And Minho wanted someone to comfort Jongin the way he deserved. The omega tried to be so independent and strong, not knowing that he didn’t have to always fight so hard. His alpha wouldn't want his omega to suffer, it would pain him. 

“Nini, as strong as you are, it would be beneficial for you to have someone by your side who could help in times like this. I’m a mated alpha so I can’t do much for you, but your mate will be able to sooth the pain and make life so much easier for you. You will find one if you just look.” 

“There’s already someone….” Taemin trailed off when he received a stern glare from his best friend. 

This was the first time the businessman was hearing about this, “Nini? You have already found an alpha?” 

“No!” Jongin quickly tried to debunk the accusation, but the damage had already been doon. He already what the next question would be. 

“Who is it?” 

Jongin crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, “It’s nothing, Minho. Just some student with a silly crush. Tae is being dramatic.” 

Minho knew his wife wouldn’t make such extreme statements unless there was some truth to it. 

“This student...does he or she have a name?” 

“Oh Sehun. He is a pure alpha,” Taemin answered his husband quickly. 

“A pure alpha? Wow, Nini that’s amazing.” 

“Why? Clearly, he is just messing with me. Why else would someone like him be interested in someone like me. He’s a child. They play games all the time. There is no point in make a big deal out of this. He will get bored eventually.” 

Before Minho had a chance to counter, Jongin was grabbing his keys and heading for the front door. 

“Where are you going, Nini?” 

Jongin froze at the sound of Taeho’s sweet little voice. 

“Home, sweetie.” 

~.~.~.~

Sehun had been waiting outside of Mr. Kim’s apartment for hours. The omega’s scent was heavy the closer he got to the door, but it wasn’t as compelling as it usually was, meaning the counselor was not home. 

Sehun was uncomfortable in his own skin. He had to finally just sit down on the floor in order to keep himself from pacing. His mind was racing with all the possibilities of what Jongin could have been doing right now. 

Was in the hospital? 

Was he hurt? 

When would he be back? 

Was he ever coming back? 

The last thought almost caused a small whine to escape the young alpha’s throat. He had to shift lanes, he couldn’t continue to think the way he had been. 

He brought his knees to his chest and placed his aching head between them. For a brief moment, he wondered if his parents we worried about him. He quickly lost that thought. His parents probably weren’t even home, let alone thinking about him. 

His mother only wanted him when she wanted to brag about him or show him off in any sort of way. And his father didn’t seem to want to be bothered by him at all. Especially, since the news of his grandfather’s company being entitled to him once he graduated, Sehun’s father avoided him as much as possible. 

Sehun wondered if anyone really cared for him? 

“Sehun?” 

The teenager lifted his head at the sound of the voice he had been dying to hear. 

“Jongin,” he smiled. 

He knew he was being informal and he would apologize for it some other time. Right now all the alpha wanted to do was wrap his arms around the older male. 

And that's exactly what he did. 

The teacher froze up and Sehun told himself that he should let go of him, that this was inappropriate and he had no right to invade Mr. Kim’s space like he was. 

But there was another voice inside of the teen that told him that this was what both of them needed. That even for a second, they both deserved at least this much. 

Sehun agreed.

He wanted to be happy, even if it was just for a second. 

The alpha teen pressed his ear against the teacher’s chest. He smirked at how fast Mr. Kim’s heart was beating. Without a doubt, his was beating just as fast, if not faster. 

Mr. Kim was warm and soft and everything the young man craved. He smelled like safety which Sehun knew made no sense and yet it was the most amazing scent ever. 

Sehun wanted to be covered in that scent. He wanted everything and anything that scent had to give him and wanted it now. He was sure he was losing his mind. These feelings were all new and he couldn’t make sense of them, but he wanted Mr. Kim. In every meaning of the word. 

“Sehun…” 

“Please…” Sehun didn’t want this moment to end, “Please don’t push me away, I….” 

He felt like he wanted to cry. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and Mr. Kim push him away, but he had to let him know what he was feeling. He had to. Maybe if he told the counselor everything he was feeling, the Mr. Kim could tell him what the heck was going on with you. 

“Mr. Kim I...feel...I feel like…” 

The older man started to move out of the embrace, “Sehun, please let me go.” 

The boy panicked, “No.” 

Mr. Kim’s eyes with wide and Sehun panicked some more. He quickly tried to explain himself. 

“I mean...I can’t. I...please don’t make me. I feel like...gosh I don’t know what I’m feeling. I heard that you have a fight with an alpha and I felt sick, but I was angry. Angry with the world, angry with myself. I don’t know why. I don’t know what I’m feeling and it scares me.” 

The omega didn’t say anything so Sehun continued. 

“Tell me what to do. Please. I have no one to go to. My parents don’t care. My friends aren’t any help. You’re the only one who can help me. Tell me how to make it stop. It hurts. I’m always feeling like I’m on fire and it only stops when I’m with you. That must mean something right?” 

Again, Mr. Kim said nothing and Sehun wanted to scream but he contained it. It wasn’t Mr. Kim’s fault. He shouldn’t take his frustrations out on him. Something the counselor helped him with before. 

“Right? Mr. Kim please answer me. I feel like I’m going crazy and I need to know that I’m not.” 

There was an awkward silence between them and Sehun bit his bottom lip to keep from saying anything more than he already had.

Give people time to process what you what you are saying.

Sehun remembered Mr. Kim’s words from one of their sessions. Sehun was going off about how it pissed him off when it took others long to respond to simple question or request. 

Just because something seems simple to you, doesn’t mean that it’s simple for others. Be patient. 

So Sehun waited. Even though the silence was killing him, he waited because he didn’t want to disappoint the man in front of him. 

After a few more moments, the teacher finally spoke.  
“Do you want to come inside for a little while?” 

Sehun let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Yes! Yes. Yes. I want to.” 

The omega only nodded before gently pushing Sehun back so that he could unlock the his door. 

Sehun happily followed Mr. Kim inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	9. Can’t Help It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin draws a line between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Jongin’s heart was beating in overdrive. 

He had invited the alpha teen inside of his apartment before he even realized what he was doing and now he was stuck.

Sehun smelled of confusion and despair, but above all, he smelled like a matured alpha who was seeking the comfort of his omega. 

Jongin tried his best not to breath through his nose. He wanted to rub his entire body all over Sehun and feel the boy’s hands on his skin. He wanted to nuzzle under Sehun’s chin and cover himself entirely in the scent of the young alpha. 

Jongin was in trouble. 

Sehun was too tempting to his inner omega and if Jongin didn’t want to lose his cool, he needed to get the boy out of his apartment. Fast. 

“Actually, Sehun. You should probably g-.” 

“I can still smell him.” 

Jongin froze. What? Sehun couldn’t mean…

“An alpha. I can smell him. Is he the one who...who..” 

Jongin could feel Sehun’s anger radiating off his body. The alpha was breathing was uneven and the omega could see the teen’s veins pop out on his neck. 

“Jongin...please...answer me quickly because I can’t...I can’t keep thinking what I’m thinking,” Sehun covered his face with one hand and took in a deep breathe, “I keep thinking that you were hurt. That, someone, hurt you and you were all alone and I wasn’t here to...to..”

Jongin acted before he thought...again. 

He was standing inches away from Sehun. If he moved a little, he could easily kiss Sehun. He moved the teenager’s hand from his face and held it. 

“Sehun...there is something I need to talk to you about,” Jongin couldn’t help but try to calm the alpha down. Sehun’s emotions were causing the air in the room to become almost unbearable.

Plus, it was now or never. If Jongin didn’t explain to Sehun what was going on between them right now, then he will talk himself right out of it. 

He squeezed Sehun’s hand. 

Here it goes…

“The reason why you have been feeling the way that you have been is because….” 

Sehun’s grip tightened around Jongin’s hand, “Go on.” 

“Uh...I...be-because..you...you…,” Jongin looked into Sehun’s eyes. He had to do this. He had to. 

~.~.~.~

Sehun inched closer to Mr. Kim, squeezing his soft hand even tighter. 

He desperately needed to hear what the counselor had to say. Wild thoughts of an unknown alpha being in Mr. Kim’s apartment burned in his mind and Sehun had never felt so angry in his life. Why was this happening? Why was he feeling this way? He needed answers. 

“Sehun your alpha is trying to court me.”

W-what? 

The teen was not expecting that. He was almost certain that Mr. Kim was going to tell him that he had some kind of mental disorder. He was prepared for that. At least he could go see his doctor and tell him that he needed stronger medication to keep him in check. 

But courting? 

This is not what he read about courting. The textbooks said that the courting process was extremely romantic and filled with warm affections and sweet gestures. Sehun was definitely far from sweet and the closest thing to warm he's felt is when his blood is boiling from anger. 

No. This was not courtship. 

But why would Mr. Kim say that it was? He was a smart man, Sehun knew that more than anyone and the omega had no reason to lie to Sehun. Especially about something like this. 

So why…

“How?” he finally asked. 

Mr. Kim looked away and Sehun didn't know if his face was red from embarrassment or something else. All he knew was red was a cute color on the omega. 

Wait. Cute? Mr. Kim? 

Sehun mentally swore. Shit. Mr. Kim was right. 

His alpha liked Mr. Kim’s omega and he had been subconsciously acting on its desires. Since when? The beginning? Since he first met the teacher? 

Damn. How embarrassing. 

He let go on the omega’s hand, gritting his teeth at how much he missed the warmth already. How pathetic. 

“I see now, ”the tanned male looked back at Sehun and now it was the alpha’s turn to look away in shame, “I'm sorry. I didn't know.” 

“It’s okay. I know you didn't know. I should have told you sooner to be honest, but I thought you would…”

Sehun glanced back at the omega, “Thought I would what?”

Mr. Kim rubbed a hand up and down his thin arm, almost as if he was nervous, “I just thought you would get over it on your own...you know...like a silly crush.” 

Sehun’s brows knitted together in confusion, “Why would I? If my alpha wants you, why would I give up on you so easily?” 

Mr. Kim looked shocked at his answer, but Sehun didn't think the question was so odd. Courting potentially led to mating and mating was a serious matter. It wasn't something to be taken lightly. 

At least...that's what Sehun believed. 

“Sehun, you're a maturing alpha male. You are going to feel things more intensely at times and that's perfectly normal at your age. You can't take everything you think you feel serious because the next minute your feelings could easily change. That's just a part of growing up.” 

Sehun frowned. He didn't really like what Mr. Kim was trying to tell him, “So you're saying that my feelings aren't real so they shouldn't matter to me.” 

He didn't mean for the question to come out as harsh as it did, but something in the pit of his stomach roared with displeasure. 

This time, Sehun understood why. His alpha was upset. It was upset because the one it sought to court was standing before him basically rejecting his efforts. 

Sehun couldn't help but feel a little bitter about it. 

“That's not what I'm saying Sehun. I'm saying that until you're 100 percent sure about your feelings, you shouldn't act on them.” 

“My feelings for you, you mean.” 

Mr. Kim bit his bottom lip and looked away...again. Sehun scoffed at the sight. 

“Sehun...you do know that there can never- will never be anything between us, right? I'm an adult and you're a child. On top of that, I'm your counselor. Any relationship more than that is not only inappropriate but impossible.” 

The young alpha clenched his fist. 

It hurt. It fucking hurt. 

This rejection hurt more than Luhan cheating on him and that was fucking painful.

Sehun closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He wouldn't let himself be consumed by anger. Mr.Kim wasn't wrong. He said nothing wrong. They couldn't be together. It was completely inappropriate. And illegal. 

Still, the alpha in him mourned. It didn't understand the rules and regulations that society lived by. It didn't care that Mr. Kim was older. It wanted the omega male in front of him….more than anything. 

Sehun suddenly felt a soft hand on his arm. 

He stared at the hand on his skin. It was so warm. So right. It instantly calmed the young alpha. 

“I know...I know it seems hard right now, but everything will be just fine. This is just a phase,” Mr. Kim’s hand stayed there for a moment longer before he pulled away. 

Sehun swallowed his disappointment, “ Thank you, Mr. Kim. I understand,”

The omega gave a small smile and Sehun pretended that it didn't send sparks straight to his heart. He would respect Mr. Kim's wishes and let go of this “silly crush” he had on him. If he ever wanted to see Mr. Kim again he must let it go, or else Mr. Kim would surely dismiss him and refuse to counsel him. 

Courtship or not, Mr. Kim was a great listener and gave wonderful advice. He couldn't risk losing the one person who could make sense of everything just because he couldn't keep his alpha’s hormones in check. 

He would fight this. He would. Mr. Kim meant a lot to Sehun. That part wouldn't change. 

“I'm going to go home now. I have some homework I need to do,” Sehun really hoped Mr. Kim didn't catch the lie, he just needed to get away before his true feelings were discovered, “See you tomorrow at school.”

The teenager quickly walked toward the front door and opened it. He was just about to step out when Mr. Kim called his name. 

He didn't turn around. He couldn't because then Mr. Kim would see his wet eyes. 

“You're a great kid, Sehun. You're going to make someone very happy one day.” 

Sehun’s chest felt constricted and the alpha’s tears finally escaped his eyes. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kim.”

*.*.*.*

Jongin couldn't get Sehun’s face out of his head since he finally told him the truth about the courtship. 

The alpha had been completely caught off guard that night and it was partly Jongin’s fault. He should have put an end to Sehun’s advances as soon as he realized what was going on. He had let Sehun get too comfortable and now the kid was heartbroken. 

Sehun wasn't the only one who got too comfortable. The omega adored Sehun’s presence. That much he could finally admit to himself. He wished that things could have been different between them, but life wasn't that fair. Especially for an omega. 

The teen hadn't come to see the counselor since that night and Jongin didn't blame him. It was probably for the best anyway. Honestly, Jongin needed time to get over the lack of Sehun’s constant attention. The omega missed the boy dearly. 

It was a few hours after classes ended before Jongin finished up for the day. 

He straightened up his desk, collected a few files he wanted to look over at home, and left his office. 

The halls were mostly quiet, a few students studying together here and there. Jongin smiled sweetly at each of them. 

Loud cheering emerged from the school gymnasium. The Omega had almost kept walking until he heard the announcer exclaim on the microphone. 

“Another perfect shot from number 94, Oh Sehun!” 

Jongin froze at the name. 

Sehun…

That's right. The alpha was on the basketball team and they were facing one of the rivaling schools tonight. There were posters and announcements about the home game all week. This was an important match for the school. 

Before he even realized it, Jongin had moved to the gymnasium entrance. The bleachers were packed with students, faculty, fans, and parents. Cheers of encouragement filled the area and Jongin couldn’t help but the let the scene of school spirit bring a smile to his face. 

The omega’s legs slowly brought him to one of the empty seats in the bleachers. Some of the students recognized him and waved excitedly at him. Nodding in acknowledgment, the counselor turned his attention to the game down below. 

Alpha and beta teens ran up and down the court, but Jongin’s eyes could only follow one. 

Sehun jogged down the basketball court, sweat glistening from his face and chest. The muscles in his arms and legs were tight from exercise and moved with the strength of a healthy young alpha. 

Jongin was in awe. 

When the young male made another basketball shot, Jongin clapped along with the crowd. Sehun was so talented, so smart. He would surely make a successful alpha one day. Jongin would bet his life on that. 

A few moments passed faster than Jongin could register and the game would be over soon. He figured it would be best if he left before then. He didn’t want to risk bumping into Sehun. He didn’t think his omega could take it. 

He started down the bleachers. Unfortunately, his foot slipped on some spilled soda and he fell on the last step. 

The only people who noticed were the people sitting on the first few rows. The omega’s cheeks flushed red as he quickly scrambled back to his feet. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Kim,” came a familiar voice. 

The omega turned around, face still red with embarrassment, “Ah, Jungkook-ssi. Yes, I am okay. Thank you asking.” 

Jungkook smiled sweetly and reached inside his school blazer pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. 

Without warning, the alpha grabbed one of Jongin’s hands and started cleaning off the mess that got on him from the floor. 

“Ah-,” His words got stuck in his throat. The omega’s heart swelled from the pampering he was receiving from an alpha, but his mind screamed at him to get away from the boy. 

Jongin didn’t know why he was feeling so anxious about the interaction with Jungkook until the entire gym filled with a loud gasp. 

He snatched his hand away thinking that everyone saw what was going on between the teacher and student and was in shock. 

He was wrong. 

No one was looking at him and Jungkook. No, everyone had their eyes on the basketball court still. 

Jongin followed the crowd’s line of sight and his heart dropped. 

Sehun was standing in the middle of the court, blood coming from his nose, staring straight at him. 

~.~.~.~

The game was almost over and they were up by quite a few points so Sehun honestly wasn’t really worried. They were definitely going to win. 

The alpha had thrown himself into practice ever since he learned of his fascination with Mr. Kim. He knew it would be best for him to keep his distance from the omega. It certainly was not what he wanted, but he didn’t want to risk permanently damaging his relationship with Mr. Kim by still smothering the teacher with his alpha’s advances. 

He had been so embarrassed when the omega had told him what he had been subconsciously doing. But, it was more embarrassing when Mr. Kim had told him to his face that his advances were basically useless since the teacher he had no intention to entertain the young alpha. 

Sehun shook his head to get rid of the memory and passed the ball to his teammate. The player scored and the team then took their places to play defense now. 

Another fellow teammate ended up catching the ball off the rim of the basket and now Sehun’s team had the ball in possession again. Once close to the basket, Sehun held his hands out indicating that he was open. 

The teen was grinning when the opposing team seemed frustrated with how things were going. Sehun’s smile faltered when he caught sight of a familiar frame on the sidelines. 

Mr. Kim. 

The omega was red in the face and a boy, Jungkook if Sehun remembered correctly, was holding one of his small hands. 

What. The. Fuck. 

Sehun barely felt the basketball slam into his face. He only knew it did because he heard the game stop around him. 

None of that mattered to the boy though. Only the pair in front of him did. 

The alpha in him roared with anger and jealousy. 

So the omega wouldn’t acknowledge his courting, but he would allow another alpha to hold his hand….again. 

Oh, Sehun was livid. 

Mr. Kim finally made eye contact with him and Sehun hoped that the other could feel his anger. When the omega looked to the ground in what seemed like guilt, Sehun knew that he had gotten his point across. 

Now all he had to do was get his point across to that fucking alpha. 

With no regard to his surroundings, Sehun started toward the pair. He could hear his coach calling out his name, and could see the curious looks the players were giving him, but his sight was set on the other alpha. 

The closer he got to Jungkook, the more pissed off he got. Confusion was written all of the alpha’s face. Sehun clenched his fist, the guy really had no clue of what he was doing to Sehun. 

Before he got to the other teen, Mr. Kim was standing in front of him. 

All the thoughts of violence vanished as quickly as they came. He was still angry, beyond angry, but it was like all the air was knocked right out of him. Looking into the omega’s pretty brown eyes made Sehun’s body shift from hostile to relaxed instantly. 

“Sehun, please...not here,” came the soft voice.

Fuck. 

Sehun couldn’t go against him. Not when Mr. Kim sounded like the sweetest harmony the boy has ever heard. 

“I...I need t-.”

Sehun’s hand itched touch the omega. He could sense the anxiety coming off the older male. But they were still in front of everyone. He wouldn’t embarrass Mr. Kim anymore. 

“What do you need?” Sehun didn’t know why his voice came out so rough. 

Jongin nervously rubbed his arm up and down and looked away, just like he did in his apartment once before, “You’re bleeding...it..I need to get it off of you…” 

Sehun’s heartfelt tight at the caring words that were spoken. He couldn’t speak all of a sudden, his throat extremely dry, so he simply nodded. 

Mr. Kim reached forward like he was going to grab his hand and Sehun sucked in a quick breath. But the omega stopped midway and clasped both hands together. 

Maybe the older male was having a hard time keeping himself together like Sehun was. The alpha teen even dared to allow himself to think that there was a possibility that Mr. Kim wanted to touch him as much as the alpha wanted to touch him. 

The thought brought a small smile to his face. Finding his voice he spoke, “Let’s get out of here then.” 

The omega nodded but didn’t move. 

Ah, Sehun thought, quickly realizing why. 

“After you,” he motioned toward the exit, “I need to grab my bag.” 

Mr. Kim nodded again and slowly stepped away from the two alpha teens. 

Once the counselor was a good enough distance away, Sehun’s smile disappeared and he locked eyes with Jungkook. He used his hand to wipe at the blood under his nose before speaking. 

“I don’t want to see you near him again,” his voice was lower than usual. 

Jungkook was still confused about what was going on, “What are you talking about? Near who? Mr. Kim? I was just making sure he was okay since he fell.” 

Fell? Sehun didn’t see Mr. Kim fall. He made a note to address that fact later. 

“Regardless, that’s none of your business. Don’t approach him again,” Sehun turned and walked away. 

“What the hell is your problem with me, man?!” 

Sehun ignored the question and kept walking until he was over by his coach. 

“Sehun, I was calling your name. Why didn’t you respond?” 

His coach was upset, but Sehun didn’t care at that moment. 

“Sorry coach, I didn’t hear you,” he lied, “I’m going to get cleaned up. You think you can finish the game without me?” 

Regardless of his coach’s answer, Sehun was going to leave, but it was just common courtesy. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?” 

“No, but I think it would be best to sit the rest of the game out,” the boy responded. 

His coach nodded, “I agree. Hurry and go get cleaned up. I’ll see you later.” 

The alpha teened nodded and picked up his duffle bag, “Thank you, Coach.” 

~.~.~.~

Jongin anxiously paced outside the gym. 

His insides were screaming. 

Sehun was bleeding! Sehun was hurt! He needed to take care of the hurt alpha! He must! 

As soon as the teen appeared in front of him, he quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him along. He didn’t care how it looked to the very few students that were still hanging out in the halls. The omega couldn’t think straight. Not until Sehun was all better. 

The young alpha didn’t protest to the harsh yanking of his arm. For that he was grateful. Jongin would apologize another time.

They were finally outside and at his car where he kept a first aid kit. Not wanting to let go of Sehun, he tried to use only his free hand to search for his keys at the bottom of his bag. 

After a few unsuccessful tries, Jongin let out a small whine. 

Why couldn’t he find his car keys?! Where were they? Did he lose them? How was he going to tend to Sehun’s injury?! This was a disaster!

Suddenly, he was spun around and gently pushed back up against his car. Long arms were firmly placed on his shoulders and concerned eyes were staring up at him. 

“What’s wrong, Mr. Kim?”

Jongin closed his eyes quickly to stop the tears he knew were coming. He needed to calm down. Sehun probably had no clue why he was acting this way. But Jongin did. His omega was panicking because the alpha he adored was hurt. It’s desire to ‘heal’ Sehun was so strong it was causing a small panic attack to rise. 

“Look at me…” Sehun said. 

At first, the omega shook his head, but then he felt a soft hand on his cheek and he couldn’t help but obey the young alpha. 

When he did, the tears quickly escaped. 

Damn it…

Then his body was engulfed in a warm embrace. He froze. 

“Please don’t cry, I can’t stand it. Seeing those tears in your eyes breaks my heart,” Sehun’s soft hair tickled Jongin’s nose and the omega took that moment to inhale the boy holding him. 

The alpha smelled so good….so fucking good. Jongin closed his eyes again.

Why couldn’t things be simpler? 

His omega wanted Sehun so badly, needed him so badly that it rendered Jongin’s useless and he hated it! He didn’t want to so damn dependant on another. It was pathetic. He was stronger than this! He was not like other omegas. He didn’t want an alpha. 

Sehun’s arms squeezed him a bit tighter and Jongin felt breathless, and yet, he didn’t want to younger to ever let him go. He wanted Sehun to suffocate him with his embrace and smother him with his scent. 

No, he didn’t want an alpha. He needed one. 

The sound of a car honking broke him out of his thoughts. He gently pushed the teenager away. 

“Sehun...we can’t...I can’t. We sh-.” 

“I know, Jongin.” 

Jongin tried to pretend like the way Sehun said his name didn’t send chills throughout his body. Gosh, it should be a sin for someone to have so much control over another. 

“I know that we can’t be together because of so young. I know, but...this feeling. I can’t….I don’t know how to stop it. I tried to just avoid seeing you, but I was so fucking miserable,” Sehun paused, maybe trying to think of his next words, “When I saw you with that other alpha...I just....I get so angry, but when I looked you in the eyes, I didn’t want to kill him anymore.” 

Jongin’s eyes widened and Sehun chucked.

“Yeah, I was that mad. I told him to stay away from you or else.” 

 

Jongin sighed. That was such an alpha thing to do. Poor Jungkook. He was probably so confused. 

“Anyway, I think that my alpha isn’t going to let you go so easily,” Sehun titled his head slightly, looking directly into Jongin’s eyes, “So, can you please...let us down slowly. I don’t think I can handle not seeing you, but when I do see you...I think of nothing else.” 

Jongin didn’t know what to say. Sehun had literally said everything the omega had been feeling too. 

This was dangerous. Jongin could get in so much trouble for even entertaining this...thing he had with the boy. He should end it. Right here, right now. Just cut all ties with Sehun and move on. At this point, switching schools even sounded like a good idea. 

“Please say something,” Sehun begged. 

“I d-.” 

“I found you, Nini. Hyung has been looking everywhere for you.” 

No….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun loses control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)
> 
> Edited by me. Sorry for any mistakes

Sehun pushed Jongin behind him and placed himself between the omega and this new alpha. 

His instincts were screaming at him to protect Jongin from the adult alpha and Sehun fully intended to do just that. 

“Why, who is this, Nini? No doubt he’s an alpha,” Yunjae smirked at the hostile scent Sehun was giving, “A strong little alpha at that.”

“Yunjae, p-“

Jongin winced when Sehun’s grip on his wrist. It was definitely going to leave a bruise. The omega could see the veins in the teen’s arm as clear as day as his hand tightened around Jongin. 

Yunjae titled his head at the scene before him, “Nini, If I didn’t know any better, I would say that this alpha is acting like he was your mate.” 

Yunjae’s tone was malicious despite the smile on his face. 

Jongin gulped in fear. He could tell that Yunjae was not happy. Not at all. 

The older had always been territorial of Jongin. When they were younger, in addition to rubbing his body all over Jongin’s basically every day, Yunjae would also force the omega to wear his clothes. He always smelled so much like the alpha, he started confusing it would his own. 

Jongin did soon realize that whenever he smelled like Yunjae, the alpha wouldn’t be as rough with him. There were plenty of times when the omega would put in his brother’s clothes without being forced, just so Yunjae wouldn’t hurt him as much. 

“I don’t have a mate…,” Jongin barely spoke. He hoped Sehun didn’t sense how scared he was. He didn’t want the boy to get involved. 

Yunjae crosses his arms over his broad chest and scoffed, “Of course, you don’t. Who would claim a pure omega man as their mate.”

“Hey! Don’t talk to him that way!” 

Jongin’s went wide at Sehun’s outburst. He started at the teen because slowly looking at Yunjae. 

The adult alpha’s eyes grew darker, “Listen, I don’t know who the hell you are or what the hell you think you have going on with Jongin. But I don’t take orders from anyone!”

Jongin’s legs began to shake when Yunjae started moving closer in their direction. 

“I especially don’t take orders from a fucking kid,” Yunjae all but growled. 

Jongin wanted to run away but Sehun’s hold on him prevented him from doing so. 

He felt like crying. Yunjae looked and smelled furious. The alpha was mere inches from Sehun’s face and Jongin desperately wanted to get the boy away from his brother. 

“I don’t give a fuck who you are either. But what I’m not going to do, is stand here and let you disrespect, Jongin,” Sehun growled back. 

Yunjae was taken aback for a moment because realIzing what was going on, “Oh I see. You’re a pure alpha. No wonder you’re so bold.”

Sehun didn’t respond. He only growled louder. 

Jongin tried to pull Sehun out of it, “Sehun. Stop this. You have to stop. Don’t let yourself lose control.”

His words fell on deaf ears. Sehun looked straight up into the older alphas eyes, his own red as blood. He wasn’t backing down. He would fight if he had to. 

Yunjae started laughing, “Nini, what the hell did you do to this kid? He seriously thinks you’re his mate. Look at his eyes.” 

Jongin didn’t find the situation funny, especially since Sehun still had his arm in a death grip. The air was saturated in alpha hostility and Jongin was struggling to keep standing. His instincts told him to lay down in a sign of submission to the alphas before him. 

The omega remembered something from his Alpha Studies course in college and got an idea. He leaned close to Sehun’s ear and whispered low enough for Yunjae not to hear, “You have to calm down, Alpha. Please...Alpha, please calm down.” 

Jongin prayed that this worked. If Sehun got any angrier, he would pass out from all the toxic alpha hormones he was releasing. 

Sehun’s eyes were still red, but his breathing had slowed back down and his grip on Jongin’s arm loosened a bit. 

The omega smiled and whispered into Sehun’s ear again, “Alpha…”

~.~.~.~.

Sehun blinked away his red eyes. 

He was back to himself. He had lost control for a moment, but he was back now. He turned to look at the omega behind him, “Mr. Kim, you-.”

“Okay, that’s enough. You did you fucking job and calmed the kid down. Let’s go,” came Yunjae’s deep voice. 

Sehun was going to turn back around and snap at the adult but Mr. Kim caught his face in his hand. 

The teen’s eyes drifted closed and he sighed at the warmth of the soft hand. He instinctively rubbed his check into the omega’s palm, wanting to feel his touch forever. 

“Sehun listen to me. Are you listening?” 

Sehun opened his eyes and looked into Mr. Kim’s brown beautiful brown ones. He nodded. 

“You should go. I’m going to stay here and talk with my brother.”

Sehun jumped back, “Like hell you are!”

Mr. Kim gave him a sweet smile, “Don’t worry. I’ll be okay.”

“Bu-.”

“Will you wait for me at my place?”

Sehun’s eyes with widened at the unexpected question, “Huh?”

“We can talk more when I get back...if you want?”

Sehun didn’t know what to say. He obviously wanted to talk more. He could talk to Mr. Kim for the rest of his life and never been tired of the other. But was the other really giving Sehun permission to be in his home? Without the omega being there? He trusted Sehun that much? 

The alpha’s chest swelled in happiness. 

“Yes. I will wait for you.”

The counselor nodded and placed a key in the teenager’s hand, “Thank you, Sehun. I will meet you there. Okay?”

Sehun clenched the key in one hand. The other was still holding Mr. Kim’s arm tightly. He had trouble letting go of the omega, but he forced himself to do it. 

“Okay.”

Sehun gave the other alpha one more dark look before walking away. 

~.~.~.~.

Sehun had memorized when the counselor had lived. 

Even though he has just been once, the location was etched into his head now. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the key. He stared at it for a moment. 

It wasn’t attached to anything. Not a keyring or lanyard or anything. It was just a key. 

Was it a spare? 

Did Mr. Kim give him the spare key to his apartment? 

A huge grin spread widely on the young alpha’s face. This was a big deal. He now had full access to where Mr. Jongin lived. Where he cooked his meals, where his bathed, where he slept. 

The alpha quickly unlocked the door and entered the apartment. 

Closing the door behind him, Sehun stepped deeper inside. Last time he was here, he only got as far as the living room. 

What should he do? Watch tv until Mr. Jongin arrived? 

Just before he sat in the couch, Sehun realized that he hadn’t showered yet. After the incident with Yunjae, Sehun simply took a taxi straight to Mr. Kim’s apartment. 

The apartment wasn’t that big, so Sehun found the bathroom quickly. It was inside the bedroom. 

As soon as Sehun opened the door to Mr.Kim’s bedroom, his nose was attacked with the omega’s sweet scent. 

The boy dropped his bag at the door. His legs carried him to where Mr.Kim’s scent was the heaviest. 

The bed. 

Without thinking, Sehun crawled onto the bed. His face immediately sunk into of the pillows and his took into the deepest breath throw his nose. 

His eyes rolled back in bliss as he took in more of that sweet smell. It was so intoxicating to the alpha. He always adored Mr. Kim’s scent, and up until a week ago, he never understood why. 

He knew now that it was his alpha being captivated by Mr. Kim’s omega scent. 

It was such a lovely scent too. Like a drug. 

Sehun buried his nose deeper into the pillow and groaned when he realized he couldn’t get closer to the scent than he already was. He needed more. 

The alpha absentmindedly began to lap at the pillow. He wanted to taste the scent. To feel it on his tongue and savor it. 

Sehun rolled over onto his back and pulled the pillow back to his face. He continued to mouth at the cotton material, licking and biting at it. 

His cock began to swell and the alpha moaned into the pillow. 

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He should not be in Mr. Kim’s bed. He should not be licking and biting his pillows. He absolutely should not be reaching into his basketball shorts and grabbing his completely hard dick. 

Sehun groaned as his hand wrapped tightly around his length. He slowly began to jerk himself. 

“Unngg...fuck…,” Sehun bucked his hips upward. 

The teen used his free hand to hold Mr.Kim’s pillow firmly against his nose and mouth. The omega’s scent was driving him crazy. All the porn in the world couldn’t have made Sehun as hot and horny as Mr.Kim scent did. 

His cock was leaking heavily. It was making a huge mess into his shorts. He shuffled around to get his bottoms off. 

Sehun spread his legs spread apart for better access to his heavy cock. He jerked himself up and down at a rapid pace. 

“F-fuck...fuck...fuck,” Sehun moaned into the pillow. 

His eyes were tightly closed and his body was covered in sweat. He was so fucking hot. The boy quickly sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. 

Sehun grabbed onto his slick cock again and continued pumping himself. 

He growled into the pillow clutched to his chest. His canines had grown and were now sinking into the corner of the pillow. 

“Mmmm...nngg,”

Sehun pumped his dick faster, feeling his orgasm draw near. 

Teeth still in the pillow, the alpha groaned. 

He was coming. 

He was coming. 

He was-

“Sehun!”

~.~.~.~

Jongin expected Sehun to be in the shower when he got home. Or making digging in the fridge for something to eat. 

He was not expecting to find the teen in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, hunched over, growling into his pillow with his dick in his hands. 

What the hell! 

“Sehun! What the hell are you doing?!”

Jongin didn’t mean to sound angry. He wasn’t. He was just shocked and confused. 

He understood teenagers and their hormones. He understood being sexually frustrated probably more than anyone. But what on earth gave Sehun the idea that masturbating in his home was okay! 

Jongin’s heart was beating like crazy. He couldn’t tell if it was from the shock or...something else.

Sehun finally lifted his head from being buried into his favorite pillow and looked up at him. 

Jongin gasped when red eyes shined brightly at him. His stomach tightened. 

“Jongin…”

Jongin’s knees buckled. 

Holy shit. His voice. 

Why did his voice sound like that? So deep and raspy. Sehun should not sound like that! 

Swallowing the omega opened his mouth to speak. 

“Sehun...you have to pull yourself together okay? It’s okay? You’re okay. I’m not mad. But you have to calm down because I can’t-.” 

“Jongin, you smell so good. I couldn’t control myself,” Sehun crawled off the bed and started toward the omega, still completely naked. 

Jongin bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes to the ceiling when he noticed how long and hard Sehun was. Oh gosh. How could a teenager be so big? 

Catching his breath, Jongin spoke again, “I know, Sehun. I know you couldn’t. That’s okay. That’s normal. You’re body still going through changes. It’s okay.”

Sehun was standing directly in front of him now and Jongin quickly placed a hand over his nose. The alpha had this mouthwatering musky scent coming off of his body and the omega force himself to not drool. 

Damn it! 

Jongin made the mistake of attempting the push the teenager away. 

As soon as his hand touched Sehun’s bare chest, the alpha seized his hand and pulled him close. 

The omega yelped at the sudden action and Sehun instantly buried his nose into the side of Jongin’s neck. 

He gasped, “Sehun! No.”

The alpha dragged his rough tongue up Jongin’s neck causing the omega to whimper in pleasure. 

“No...please...stop it, Sehun...you have to stop.”

Tears began to form in his eyes. He had to stop this. 

Sehun was not in control of himself. His eyes were still red and his canines were extended. 

Wait. Canines! 

Jongin struggled to get out of Sehun’s grasp. If he didn’t stop this now, the alpha would try to bite him. 

His collar would protect him from being actually mated, but that only meant that Sehun would keep biting him until his alpha felt a mating a bond form. 

“Sehun...please, please, please don’t do this,” Jongin cried, tears falling down his cheeks. He was too weak. Despite Sehun being a teenager, he was still defenseless against him. 

Sehun stopped licked his neck and started licking the tears off Jongin’s face. If he wasn’t so panicked, the act would have been pleasing to the omega. 

“Please,” he tried again, “Sehun...you can’t bite me. You hear me? You can’t bite me. I can’t be mated to you.”

After Sehun’s alpha deemed Jongin’s face clean of tears, he returned to sucking and licking the omega’s neck. 

“Mate…”

Jongin choked on a sob, “You can’t, Sehun...I’ll be in trouble. They will take me away for a long time.”

Tears spilled back over as thoughts of being locked away in jail for mating with a minor entered his mind. He didn’t want to go to jail. Awful things happened to omegas there. Alpha and Beta guards raped omega’s all the time since the omegas could no longer mate with anyone. On top of that, Jongin would never see Sehun again. 

That caused a whimper to escape his throat. 

Sehun suddenly stopped licking him. He placed both his hands on either side of Jongin’s face and forced him to look deep into his eyes. 

“Mate?”

Jongin cried harder, “Sehun, please, listen to me. You can not mate me. If you do, they will take me away from you...I will never get to see you again…”

Red eyes darkened, “No. You’re mine.”

Jongin shook his head, “No, Sehun. I’m not. I can’t. We can’t. Please.”

Sehun’s eyebrows lowered in confusion, “But I want you.”

Jongin placed his hands over Sehun’s, “This isn’t you, Sehun. It’s your alpha. Your alpha is the one who wants me. Don’t let it ruin your life.” 

When Sehun’s hands dropped from his face, Jongin thought he finally had got through to the boy. 

Suddenly, a hand was on the back on Jongin’s neck and the omega was yanked closer. Red eyes boring into brown ones, the alpha spoke. 

“You’re mine.”

Before Jongin could say anything, Sehun attacked his neck again. This time within kisses. 

The omega whispered and whined, but this time the alpha didn’t stop. 

Jongin could feel his hole leak with slick. He couldn’t help it. An alpha was pampering his body with kisses and it felt good. 

Sehun dropped to his knees and tried to undo Jongin's pants. 

“Sehun...no,” Jongin tried to push Sehun’s hands away, but the alpha snapped his teeth. 

The omega froze and allowed the boy to finish undoing his pants. He pushed them down then prompted Jongin to lift his legs out. 

After freeing one leg, Jongin paused for a moment. 

Then, with all the might he could muster up, he lifted his other leg and kicked Sehun in the chest. 

The fell back and Jongin used that time to run. Grabbing his phone, he quickly dashed to the bathroom and locked the door. 

He could hear Sehun moving closer to the door. 

Jongin fumbled through his phone until he finally found the number he was looking for. 

“Hello?”

“Taemin! You have to help me!”

Sehun started beating on the door, his growls loud and angry. 

Jongin bit back a sob, “Taemin, hurry. Bring Minho. Please.”

“Nini! What’s going on? Where are you?!”

“At my place. Please hurry. I don’t know how long this door will hold him out.”

Jongin could hear his friend screaming at his husband to hurry up and put on shoes. 

Taemin and Minho lived 10 minutes away. Hopefully, they made it in time. 

“Jongin! Let me in!”

Ignoring the alpha on the other side, Jongin crawled over into the tub and sat with his knees to his chest.

“Jongin!”

“Open the door!”

“JONGIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by me. Sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Sehun’s head was pounding. 

He groaned and sat up, massaging his temple. 

“Are you okay?”

Huh? 

Sehun looked around for the new voice. He spotted a tall man with short black hair standing with his arms crossed by the kitchen. Though he asked about Sehun’s well-being, the look in his eyes didn’t seem very comforting. 

The teen then remembered where he was. 

“Where is, Mr. Kim? Who are you?”

The man scoffed and stepped closer. Sehun could smell that he was an alpha too. 

“You try to mate him against his will and you have the audacity to speak of him as if he’s just some teacher. How distasteful.”

Sehun frowned. He didn’t like what this guy was trying to accuse him of, “What are you talking about, mister? Who are you even? Where is Mr. Kim?”

The young alpha attempted to get up and find the omega himself, but as soon as he stood up, the room started spinning. 

He flopped back down on the couch, “Ugh. My head.”

“Yeah, you were so riled up, I have to give you two injections. Pretty strong for a pup,” the stranger spoke. 

Still rubbing his head, Sehun registered what the man had just said. 

Injections?

“Did you drug me? What the hell. I don’t even know who you are. Why? What did you give me?”

“Calm down, kid. It’s just something to knock out alpha who lose control,” the stranger sat down next to Sehun on the couch, “My name is Minho. I’m a friend of Jongin’s.”

Sehun stared at Minho for another moment. Still trying to comprehend what was being said. 

Injections? Lose control? What the hell happened?

“Umm...wha-what did I do?”

Sehun suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He was suddenly terrified of the answer. 

When Minho didn’t answer right away, Sehun started to panic. 

“Where is Mr. Kim? Where is he? I need him to tell me what happened? Where is he,” Sehun’s head was pounding and his throat tightened, making it harder for him to breath. 

“Hey, calm down,” Minho placed a hand on his shoulder, “Look, I can see that you didn’t mean to do what you did. You don't even remember what happened. Is that normal for you? You have some sort of condition?”

Sehun shook off the alpha’s hand. He did have a medical condition, but now was not the time to go into that. Right now, all that mattered was finding Mr. Kim. 

“Where is Mr. Kim?”

Minho shook his head, “Okay, you’re going to have to stop with the ‘Mr. Kim’ thing. It’s weird. Especially, given everything that’s happened.”

Sehun wanted to barf. What did he do? What happened after he got to the omega’s house? He needed to remember. 

“Min.”

Sehun’s head whipped around to see another stranger. This one was smaller than Minho and looked softer. He was obviously an omega. 

“How is he?” Minho asked. 

Sehun didn’t have to ask who they were referring to. The alpha hung his head in disappointment. He hated himself. He must have done something to Jongin. 

“I’m fine, Minho.”

Sehun jumped up.

Jongin was standing behind the first omega, arms crossed over his chest, eyes staring at Sehun.

“Mr. Kim I- Jongin, I don’t-,” Sehun stepped around the couch and closer to the two omegas. 

Minho was close behind him and was about to grab the boy, but Jongin signaled for him not to. 

Sehun sighed in relief. Jongin wasn’t afraid of him. That was a good sign. 

He stopped a few inches away from the omega. Brown eyes looked down into his and Sehun’s heart began to beat rapidly. 

He wanted to touch the omega, but he stopped himself. Now was not the time. 

“Jongin, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did, but whAtever If was...I didn’t mean to. I would never try to hurt you...never,” Sehun closed in eyes and touch a deep breath like the omega had taught him. Whenever he struggled to find his words, he took a moment to collect himself. 

He continued, “Minho said I tried to mate you...is that true?”

Sehun prayed for the omega to deny the accusation. He didn’t want it to be true. His heart shattered when Jongin simply nodded in confirmation. 

The alpha looked to the floor. He couldn’t look at Jongin anymore. Not without the omega seeing his tears.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out, “I’m so so sorry. Jongin, I can’t believe...I never wanted to…”

He couldn’t even get a complete sentence out. His mind was swarming with all the possibilities that could have happened. He wasn’t dumb. He knew how much power an alpha had over an omega. Especially a pure alpha like himself. He could have damaged the omega man easily and that realization made him sick. 

Tears falling to the floor, the alpha clenched his hands into fists. He didn’t want this. He wished he had never been born. He hated himself so much. Why did he have to be this way? Why couldn’t he control himself like a normal person? The doctors said the medication would help keep his anger in check. It was supposed to tame his fragile temper. It was supposed to help him stay in control. 

But it didn’t. He didn’t. 

He had lost control of himself and had hurt the person who meant everything to him. How could he live with himself. 

How? 

Suddenly, he was pulled into the tightest embrace. Sehun’s arms instantly wrapped around the man’s tiny waist. He buried his face into Jongin’s chest and inhaled the omega’s scent. It was so sweet. So calming. He wanted to stay here forever. 

“Sehun, please don’t cry,” Jongin hugged him tighter, “I know you didn’t mean to, sweetie. I know. You don’t have to beat yourself up about it.”

Sehun tried to hold Jongin closer but he couldn’t. They were already as close as they could be. 

He was happy. So fucking happy. 

Happy that Jongin forgave him. Happy that Jongin was hugging him. Happy that Jongin was still here with him. He hadn’t given up on the alpha. Sehun was happy. 

After a few moments of just hugging each other, Jongin finally pulled away and stepped back. Sehun had to stop himself from pulling the omega back into a hug. He wanted the man close to him. Always. 

“Sehun, these are my friends, Minho and Taemin. They are the ones who helped us.”

Sehun looked back at Minho who nodded in acknowledgment and then at Taemin, who stood quietly next to Jongin.

“Thank you, Taemin-shi.” 

The omega smiled, “Taemin is fine, sweetie. You’re Jongin’s alpha. That means we are basically family.”

“Tae!”

Sehun laughed as Jongin starting hitting his friend, a bright red blush on his face. Red was such a nice color on the omega. 

“Sehun, don't listen to him. He’s literally a crazy person,” Jongin glared at Taemin as the omega playfully ran over to his husband. 

“Anyway, if you two are okay now, we have to get back home. Taeho is sleeping at the neighbor's place,” Taemin pulled his mate along to the front door. 

“Goodnight, you guys. Thanks again,” Jongin waved. 

Sehun waved at the couple too. They seemed so happy together. He wished his parents were like them. He wished they acted like a real family together. 

Jongin turned to the alpha, “It’s almost midnight. I should take you home. I’m sure your parents are worried sick.”

Sehun frowned, “I doubt it. It’s Friday, I’m sure they are on a plane heading to another country for the weekend.”

The alpha tried not to sound so bitter, but after meeting Taemin and Minho and seeing how a married couple should act, he realized just how different his parents were. They were mates, but they didn’t love each other like Taemin and Minho clearly did. 

Sehun vowed to never end up in a marriage like his parents. He would love his omega unconditionally and treasure every waking moment with them. 

He glanced up at the omega next to him. 

Yes. He would protect the Jongin from all that would bring cause him harm. Jongin’s safety was top priority. He would put the omega first. 

No matter what. 

~.~.~.~

Jongin pulled up to Sehun’s mansion. Even though he had already been there for Sehun’s birthday, he was still blown away by how grand it was. How nice it must have been to live in such luxury and not have to worry about money. 

“Are you sure I don’t have to talk to your parents?” 

Sehun’s jaw clenched, “I can assure you that they aren’t here. Don’t worry.”

Jongin noticed the frown on Sehun’s face so he didn’t push the matter. 

“Okay.”

He kept his eyes focused in front of him, but he could see the alpha looking at him from his peripheral vision. Was Sehun waiting for him to say something? Maybe they should actually talk about what happened. 

“Sehun, look-.”

“We shouldn’t see each other again,” the alpha suddenly said. 

Jongin’s head in the boy's direction. Where did that come from? 

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Jongin frowned. 

Sehun half-smiled, “Oh. Well, I still think it’s a good idea given what almost happened.” 

The omega rapidly blinked at the statement. It made sense. When an alpha attacks an omega, the logical thing to do would be separate the two parties. Jongin knew that. He did. But even so…

“You weren’t in control,” he found himself arguing. 

Sehun nodded, “I know that. It’s still not an excuse.”

Jongin’s hands balled into fists on his legs. Sehun was right again. 

Why the hell was he fighting this so much? He was getting what he wanted. Sehun was finally giving up on this silly thing between them. He would return to living his perfect life and leave Jongin alone. 

The omega swallowed the large lump in his throat and focused on his fist in his lap. He didn’t trust himself to look at Sehun or even speak. So he simply nodded. 

He could see Sehun move to touch him touch him and the omega jerked away. 

“Are you upset with me?” 

No. He wasn’t upset with the boy. Jongin was upset with himself. For letting himself get this situation in the first place. He knew nothing good would come out of having a relationship with Sehun. He already fucking knew that! 

So how the hell did he allow himself get to where he was now. Sitting in his car on the verge of tears, heartbroken over a 16-year-old alpha who he KNEW deserved better. 

“Jongin?”

Jongin bit his lip and looked out of his window before getting the strength the speak, “Please take care of yourself, Sehun.” 

He stared at the watering eyes in his reflection in the window. He was so fucking pathetic. 

“You’re crying,” Sehun said softly. 

Jongin groaned at how sincere Sehun sounded. It was extremely frustrating given that the alpha was the one responsible for making him cry in the first place. 

“Gosh! If you’re leaving, just go! Please!”

He didn’t care that Sehun could see the ugly tears running down his cheeks. He wanted to see Sehun’s face. To look clearly at the person he never deserved. He wanted his heart to see exactly why it should have never gotten tangling up with an alpha to begin with. 

They caused nothing but trouble. 

Sehun grabbed his bag for the back seat and opened the passenger door and got out. 

Before he shut the door, Sehun dipped back down to look at the omega. 

“I never want to hurt you again, Jongin. Being away from you is this only way to guarantee that I won’t,” the boy sighed and looked away for a moment, “This is hard for me too. I don’t know how I will be able to survive without you.”

Jongin suppressed the whine in his throat. His omega was screaming for him to not let the boy leave. The boy was in distress and his omega desperately wanted to make that pained look on Sehun’s face go away. 

“Please live happily, Jongin.” 

The sound of the car door closing was like thunder to the omega. However, his sobs were louder. 

“You too, Sehun.”

~.~.~.~.

( A few months later) 

Sehun zipped up his suitcase and scanned the room once more, making sure he did not forget anything. He checked his phone for the time. Now was a good time to head to the airport. He grabbed his carry on and draped his over his suitcase and then headed downstairs. 

A tall man was checking his watch. He looked up when he heard Sehun coming, “There you are. The taxi driver just finished loading the taxi.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes at the beta male, “We aren’t going to miss our flight, Chanyeol. Relax.” 

The 25-year-old man ruffled the alpha’s hair, “Believe it or not, regular people don’t have to option to just hop on a private jet if they miss their plane.” 

Sehun laughed and moved the other’s large hand from his head. “Whatever.” 

He rolled his suitcase down to the sidewalk and headed over his bag to the taxi driver. He looked up at the apartment complex he’d been staying in for the past for months. It was the easily the smallest place the alpha had ever lived in, but it was comfortable and he was never alone for a long period of time. He was going to miss it. 

“You aren’t gonna start crying right?” 

Sehun playfully pushed the older man, “Shut up!” 

Chanyeol laughed. “Hey, don’t talk to your Hyung that way!” 

The alpha rolled his eyes and opened the back door to the taxi, “Whatever. Let’s go, Hyung.” 

~.~.~.~

“Merci. Bonne journée.” 

Sehun watched his brother finish up with the airline receptionist and walked back over to where they were waiting for the plane to board. He was winked at Sehun as he waved the new plane tickets in the air. 

He handed one to the alpha, “First class, baby. See, you shouldn’t doubt your Hyung. A little flirting can get you just about anything.” 

Sehun scoffed, “If you wanted to fly first class, I already told you I would have paid for it. You said you didn’t want to.” 

Chanyeol sat down next to him and crossed his legs, “No, I had said I didn’t want to you pay. I never said I didn’t want to fly first class. Who wouldn't?” 

Sehun turned his attention back to his phone and absent-mindedly scrolled down his social media. His timeline was a mixture of English, Korean, and French. He had met quite a few cool people during his time in France. He would definitely come back to visit. 

“Now boarding Flight 9488, Paris to Seoul, South Korea.” 

Chanyeol jumped up, “That’s us, little brother.”

Sehun rose to his feet, “I heard it too.” 

“Right. You do have ears. I forget sometimes since you never seem to hear me when I tell you to clean the kitchen,” Chanyeol teased.

Sehun couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. Chanyeol was such a fool. Always smiling and joking. He seemed to not have a single care in the world and Sehun envied him for that. Was that just the like of a beta? Did society not analyze their lives and criticize every little move that they made? 

Chanyeol had graduated with a degree in music and had been living in Paris with two other roommates for the past few years while working as a waiter/bartender in some restaurant. On the weekends, he and his friends would play music in the park for money. 

His mother would have looked at him like he was crazy if he even suggested going to college for any kind of art major. People who got degrees in art didn’t get real jobs. That is what his parents always told him. 

They didn’t approve of Chanyeol’s way of life and if Sehun hadn’t threatened to not take over his grandfather’s company after he graduated, they would have never let him stay with the older beta. 

Chanyeol was born the relationship his father had before he got with Sehun’s mother. When they had ended things when the beta was 8 years ago, Chanyeol’s mother had declared that she did not want Chanyeol to live the life their father wanted for him and moved far away. Less than a year later his father met his mother and not too long after that, Sehun had been born. 

Sehun didn’t even know he had a brother until just two years ago. Chanyeol had reached out to him on social media and told him who he was. When he brought it to his parents' attention, it caused an uproar in the household. Apparently, he mother hadn’t known her husband already had a son. 

His first time meeting the beta in person was when he called him and asked if he could stay with him for a while. He wasn’t really expected the older to say yes so quickly since they had never met face to face before, but he was glad he did. He was desperately needing to get out of Korea at that time. 

Sehun flinched at the memories from that night. The image of a heartbroken omega flashed in his mind. He shook his head to get rid of it. No, he wouldn’t relapse. These few months away from Korea were used to clear his mind of everything that had happened and start all over. 

He hadn’t even told Chanyeol the real reason for his visit. The beta was nice enough to not pry that much into it. Chanyeol had just been happy he finally got to meet his little brother.

Now that the school year was over, Sehun figured it was time for him to return home. It was the middle of February and it had been snowing in Paris. He hoped for the same in Korea. The alpha enjoyed the snow. 

He couldn’t help but think about a certain omega he left back in Seoul. Despite his efforts to completely forget about the older, he still couldn’t get his pretty face out of his head. 

I hope you’re doing well, Jongin. 

~.~.~.~

Jongin followed the crowd of people who were also departing customs. After retrieving his suitcase from baggage claim, the omega made his way through the airport to grounds transportation. 

The shuttle to the city was scheduled to leave in another half hour so he figured he’d grab a smoothie while he waited. 

He smiled sweetly at the cashier who openly flirted with him before collecting his drink, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, beautiful. That hair color is gorgeous on you, you know that?” 

Jongin blushed at the alpha female’s words, “Oh...thank you.” 

The alpha leaned forward, her hand reaching out to gently brush the ends of Jongin’s hair. He had been letting it grown out lately, so his bangs covered his eyes a majority of the time. 

Jongin gently brushed the girl's hand aside, “I appreciate your kindness, but I have to get going now.” 

“Wait. Are you dating anyone? I see you aren’t mated yet.” the girl was bold. She didn’t care that there were other people waiting to place their order. Jongin had her full attention. 

The omega gave her a half bow, “I’m sorry, I'm dating someone. Please excuse me.” 

He quickly turned and hurried in the opposite direction. Once he made it to the waiting area for the airport shuttle, Jongin took a sip of his smoothie. He smiled at the sweet taste. 

“I knew that was your voice at the smoothie corner. Still dodging alphas like the plague I see.” 

Jongin’s eyes went wide. 

He knew that voice. It’s been years but he could never forget that deep playful tone. 

The omega turned around, “Park Chanyeol?”

The beta man smiled his signature smile and tilted his head, “In the flesh.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Jongin screamed and ran up to his old friend from high school. He threw his arms around the taller, having the step on hip tiptoes just to reach him, “I can’t believe you’re here. People said you moved to France for college.” 

Chanyeol’s arms wrapped tightly around Jongin’s waist and the omega sighed at how good it felt to be in his friend’s arms again. Chanyeol always gave the best hugs. 

“I did. My flight just landed not too long ago. I haven’t been back to Korea since I left,” Chanyeol pulled back and looked down into Jongin’s eyes and smiled. 

The omega smiled back up at him. He couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t seen the beta since they graduated high school. He was sad when he heard the other had moved to France. 

“What are you doing here? What brings you back?” 

“What if I said,” Chanyeol reached up and pinched the omega’s check, “You?” 

Jongin blushed and knocked his friend’s hand away, “Stop joking.” 

Chanyeol laughed and Jongin got a warm feeling. The beta had the best laugh. So happy and carefree. Jongin missed having the other in his life. He always knew how to make him feel better. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it. You’re so cute when you get all red and stuff,” Jongin noticed how his heart swelled at the comment, “Anyway, I’m here with my little brother. He came to live with me for a few months and is ready to come back home.” 

Jongin tilted his head in confusion, “Brother? I didn’t know you had a brother. How old is he?”

“He’s my half-brother. My dad had another son after he and my mom split up. He’ll be 17 in two months,” Chanyeol replied. 

Jongin nodded, “Oh wow.” 

“Yeah...It’s so good to see you. Jongin,” Chanyeol pulled the omega into another big hug. 

Jongin’s arms slid around and up Chanyeol’s back. He let himself enjoy this moment with his old friend. After 8 months of feeling like shit, it was nice to finally have something good happen. 

“There is my little bro now,” he heard Chanyeol say. 

Still halfway in Chanyeol’s arms, the omega turned around to meet his friend’s kid brother. 

His heart dropped when he saw the familiar alpha. 

“Sehun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	12. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be mistakes. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Sehun stared at the hand on Jongin’s waist. 

The alpha in him wanted to rip Chanyeol arm right out of its socket. It wanted to push the tall beta on the ground and snatch the omega up. It wanted to grab hold of the omega and viscously shake him until he understood that no one else was allowed to touch him. It wanted to tear that damn collar off of the omega’s pretty little neck and sink its teeth into him. It wanted to lick the omega all over until he tasted every part of his body. 

It wanted the omega. 

It wanted him badly. 

But Sehun couldn’t let his alpha do what it wanted. Not when it involved Jongin. He couldn’t risk losing control. He would never be able to live with himself if he ever hurt Jongin. 

Swallowing his bitterness, Sehun smiled, “Hello, Mr. Kim. It’s nice to see you again.”

He could tell the omega was shocked. That was a good sign. It meant he was successful in masking his scent and fooling the omega to believing everything was normal. 

The reason he chose to stay in Paris wasn’t only because Chanyeol was there. It was also because there was a famous institution there who specialized in helping troubled men and women gain control of their alphas. He had heard about it long before, but it was only when he had lost control with Jongin that night did Sehun decide he should check it out. 

They had taught the 16-year-old a lot of things that would help him become a better alpha to his mate...when the time came. One of the things he learned was to mask his scent whenever he felt negative emotions. Omegas were extremely sensitive to an upset alpha’s scent. If the alpha wasn’t careful, his scent alone could cause harm to an omega. Being a pure alpha, his scent was extremely potent so he had to be extra cautious. 

“Sehun, Hi. Umm...I...it’s nice to see you too. H-How have you been,” Jongin’s eyes looked everywhere but directly at Sehun, but the alpha held his fake smile anyway. 

“Fine.”

“Wait. You two know each other?” Chanyeol asked before bursting into laughter, “Wow! What the odds of that? My old high school buddy and my long lost half brother knowing each other. That’s amazing!”

Sehun bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at Chanyeol for pulling Jongin closer. He had to be strong he could do this. 

Jongin let out an awkward laugh and pushed himself away from the musician, “Yeah, he was a student at the school I work at.”

Before anyone else could say anything, the shuttle to the city pulled up. 

“Bus is here. Let’s go!” Chanyeol grabbed his belongings and then reached out to Jongin, “Hey. Let me help you with those.”

Sehun’s grip tightened around his own suitcase but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t let 8 months of hard effort go to waste just because his brother was being a nice guy. 

He went ahead of the two adults and got in line to the shuttle. He would just ignore them. He would ignore them and pretend like they didn’t exist. 

When he got in the bus and found a seat, he was a little bitter when a stranger took the empty spot next to him. 

By the time Chanyeol and Jongin got on, there was only one seat left. Sehun expected that his brother would simply allow the omega to have the last spot and he just stand. 

Unfortunately, the beta male was even bolder than Sehun thought. 

Chanyeol flopped down in the remaining seat and pulled Jongin in his lap. The omega squirmed around but seized his actions when the stranger next to them gave him an angry look. 

“We’re sorry,” Chanyeol apologized wholeheartedly before addressing the omega, “Stop moving so much, Jongin. You used to sit on my lap before with no problems.”

Irritated by the innocent statement, Sehun closed his eyes let out a deep breath.

He had to stay calm. Jongin wasn’t his omega. He had no right to be jealous of his brother’s relationship with the smaller male. They were old classmates, of course, they would have a good relationship. 

Chanyeol was such a charismatic guy. He was nice, funny, and he truly cared about others. It wasn’t surprising that Jongin was good friends with him. Chanyeol had the ability to be friends with just about anyone it seemed. 

To be honest, Sehun was envious of his brother. Chanyeol didn’t have to worry about how his mood affected the people around him. He could just be himself and no one judged him for it. 

Sehun wished he could be so carefree. 

But no. Sehun couldn’t get too mad. He couldn't get too sad. He couldn’t be frustrated, or confused, or even too happy without the people around him reacting to his scent. 

So...how was his supposed to feel? 

Still lost in his thoughts, Sehun looked out the window and listen to the music playing through his headphones. 

“Can you control your omega? He is moving too much and either his needs to stand up or you both need to move.”

Sehun turned toward the scene across from him. 

The stranger sitting next to Chanyeol and Jongin was giving Chanyeol a hateful look. He then turned to give the same look to Jongin, causing the omega to slightly flinch. 

Sehun’s alpha spoke up before the teen could stop himself, “Jongin. Come over here.” 

He ignored the surprised look on the stranger’s face. Sehun clearly was a pure alpha and was displeased in his words. The man turned his attention back to the road. 

“Sehun?” 

The alpha wasn’t in the mood for Chanyeol’s surprised look either. All he cared about was getting Jongin away from that stranger. 

The teen reached a hand out to the omega. He could see the hesitation in Jongin’s eyes. He couldn’t take no for an answer. He motioned for the other again. 

He sighed in relief when a soft hand filled his own. He gently pulled the other into his own lap. 

Jongin’s body tensed up and Sehun leaned forward to whisper so his words were only heard by the omega. 

“Please bear with me. This is the only way the people on this bus will be safe from my scent,” his arms tightened around Jongin’s middle, “It's better for everyone if I just keep you here with me, okay?”

~.~.~.~

Jongin simply nodded. 

He didn’t trust himself to speak. He was sitting on Sehun’s lap. He was sitting on Sehun’s lap in front of a bus full of people. What were they thinking about him? Did they think he was disgusting? Were they thinking that he was just another pitiful omega? 

Jongin glanced around the bus and realized that no one was paying them any attention actually. As if what just happened what completely normal. 

Was it? 

Jongin thought for a moment. Sehun was a 16-year-old boy, but one couldn’t tell from his appearance alone. From the outside looking in, he was just another alpha male holding another omega. Nothing was strange about that at all. 

Jongin looked down at the arms wrapped around his stomach. He felt so safe...Sehun always made him feel that way. 

He closed his eyes and savored the moment. It’s been 8 months since he’s been in the boy’s presence. 8 months of loneliness and heartbreak because a certain boy alpha switched schools and moved to another county without any heads up. 8 months of suffering from Yunjae’s constant attention. 

“Your hair has gotten longer,” came Sehun’s low voice. Jongin felt the weight of Sehun’s head resting on his back, “I like the color. It’s pretty.”

The older male didn’t move. His omega was beaming at the compliments from the alpha he missed so much. 

“I’ve missed you, Jongin. So...so much.”

Jongin bit his bottom lip to keep from crying. He missed the boy too! He missed him like crazy! He hated that he left him all alone! How could Sehun just leave him like that? After everything they’ve been through. Just to leave without a word was unforgivable. 

“I’m sorry I left so suddenly,” Sehun pulled him closer to his chest, “I thought about you every day.”

Jongin glanced around again. Still, no one was paying them any attention. If only they knew that Sehun was still a minor and Jongin was well over legal age. They wouldn’t be so calm about how close the two males were then. 

“There were things I needed to do.”

And you couldn’t do them here?! 

That’s what Jongin wanted to yell, but he wouldn’t let Sehun know how much pain him leaving actually caused the omega. He didn’t want to make the other feel bad. 

He promised himself that he wouldn’t hold Sehun back. Sehun deserved so much in life, Jongin wouldn’t be the one who stopped the alpha from pursuing anything and everything he wanted. 

Jongin finally spoke, “And did you...accomplish what you needed to?”

He could feel the warmth from Sehun’s breath on his back as the alpha let out a deep breath. 

“I thought I did. Now I’m not so sure.”

Jongin could hear the uncertainty in the boy’s voice. Giving in to instinct, he covered Sehun’s arms around him with his own attempt to comfort the alpha. 

“I’m sure you did.”

~.~.~.~

Chanyeol was shocked when Sehun had addressed Jongin so casually. He thought they said they were teacher and student, but students didn’t call their teachers by their first name. Students certainly didn’t hold teachers on their laps and hug their backs, and yet that’s exactly what Sehun had done. 

He had to tear his eyes away from the unusual scene next to him. The beta would be sure to ask Jongin more about his relationship with his little brother when he got the chance. 

A little more than an hour later, the shuttle arrived in the city. Chanyeol had fallen asleep from the ride along with a few others on the bus. The musician rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to his brother and old friend. His eyes widened at the position he found them in. 

Sehun’s arms were wrapped tightly around Jongin’s waist, his head resting on the other's shoulder, sound asleep. Jongin was also sleeping from his spot on Sehun’s lap, his head was casually on top of Sehun’s. Chanyeol couldn’t help but think they looked cute like that, but then he remembered that normal teacher-student relationships didn’t involve napping so close together.

When the bus came to a complete stop, Chanyeol quickly got up to wake the others. 

“Hey, we’re here.”

Jongin’s eyes were the first to flutter open. It looked like it took a moment for the omega to recognize his surroundings. He looked down at Sehun still sleeping on his shoulder and then up at Chanyeol. His face quickly grew red and he scrambled his way up and out of Sehun’s arms. 

“Chanyeol...I- umm…we….,” Jongin stuttered and the beta had never known the other to struggle with his words. 

He frowned and looked to Sehun who was now awake. Unlike Jongin who looked embarrassed, his brother looked like he was having the best sleep ever and was irritated about being disturbed. 

“Sehun, we are at the station,” Chanyeol said. 

The alpha simply nodded and grabbed his belongings from the overhead above his seat and exited the bus. The two adults exchanged looks before following the teenager onto the sidewalk outside the bus station.

Sehun still hadn't said anything and Jongin was looking everywhere but at the teen. Something was definitely going on and Chanyeol wasn't one to keep his thoughts to himself. 

“What's going on between you two,” neither answered immediately so Chanyeol turned to the older of the two, “Jongin?” 

Jongin’s face was still bright red and the beta mentally rolled his eyes at how the omega could be so cute still, even after all these years. 

“Yeollie…” 

Chanyeol ignored the way his heart flipped in his chest. Maybe it was a reaction from the long bus ride. 

“Sehun and I-.” 

“It's none of your business, Hyung. It's between me and Jongin. Please just drop it,” Sehun snapped. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. Sehun has never sounded so angry before. His little brother was always so calm and collected. He had heard alphas had a short temper, but after 8 months of living with Sehun, Chanyeol had concluded that was just a myth. 

Being a beta, be didn't understand much about alphas and omegas. He knew that their genetic makeup was a little more primal than the majority and that omegas could get pregnant regardless of their sex, but that was about it. His roommates in Paris were all betas too so they never had to address the topic. When Sehun came along and nothing changed in the household, Chanyeol was pretty sure nothing important was different between alpha and betas. 

This was the first time Chanyeol second guessed that theory. Something about Sehuns tone sent a chill through his body. 

Strange. 

“Fine. I'll drop it,” he laughed as he threw an arm over his brother's shoulders, “You don't have to bite my head off, Sehunnie.” 

Sehun shrugged off his arms and pulled out his phone, “I'm going to call my parents to send a car for us.” 

Chanyeol panicked, “No! You don't have to bother them. We can just take a taxi.”

Sehun gave him a strange look, “Why? A taxi would take forever and they smell. My driver would be here in less than 15 minutes.” 

The alpha didn't wait for Chanyeol s response and called up his parents. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol felt a hand on his back. He looked over at Jongin who was giving him a worried look. 

“Is everything okay, Yeollie?” 

Chanyeol didn't know if he should tell the omega he was nervous about seeing his father again. He hadn't seen the man over 16 years. Yunho didn't ever visit him. He knew his mother forbade the alpha from ever contacting Chanyeol, but even after he became an adult, Yunho still didn't reach out to him. He grew up just fine without Yunho in his life, but somewhere deep down, he was bitter that his father didn't care enough to have a relationship. 

“Is it your father? Are you nervous about seeing him?” 

Chanyeol stared down at Jongin. How did he know? Was it that obvious? No, it couldn't be. He was so good at hiding his true feelings and simply smiling at everything. 

Jongin smiled sweetly up at him and Chanyeol felt that tightening in his chest again. He remembered back in high school, the omega would give him the same feeling then. He never brought it up because he didn't want the make things weird between them, but maybe now….

“The driver is on his way.” 

Chanyeol snapped out of his daze and looked at his brother. 

He smiled, “Perfect!” 

~.~.~.~.~

Sehun’s fingers drummed along the car door. 

He tried to ignore the overly happy conversation Chanyeol and Jongin were having. They were talking about memories from their time together in high school and the two didn't stop laughing the entire drive to the mansion. 

Jongin had tried to go his own way at the bus station, but Chanyeol insisted that the omega just rides with them. He said there was no point of Jongin paying for a taxi ride when the driver could just drop him off at his home for free. That was a valid point, but Sehun was still shocked when Jongin accepted the offer.

Sehun wondered if Jongin would have still accepted if he had been the one to ask instead of Chanyeol. For some reason, the alpha didn't think so and that made him bitter. 

He knew that his brother was Jongin's old classmate, but did they have to flaunt how close they were every second they had? Jongin had laughed more times during the car ride alone than Sehun had head from him the entire time he’s known him. It was so damn frustrating. 

8 fucking months of learning how to control his emotions and keep himself composed and the moment he sees Jongin, everything he learned flew out the window. Was he really a lost cause? Despite all his effort and hard work, Jongin still jumbled his logic and made him act impulsively. 

Would he ever be a good enough alpha for him?

Sehun closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the car window. He could feel raw emotion rising in his chest. He knew the steps in controlling them, but the only thing he could focus on was the omega laughing two seats away from him. 

It was a good thing Chanyeol was sitting next to him and not the other male. Sehun probably would have grabbed Jongin and rubbed himself all over the omega by now. His alpha yearned to drench he older male in his scent so no one would dare to approach him. Jongin was not available and Sehun wanted to scream that to the entire world. 

“We are here, Young Master,” came the driver’s voice. 

Sehun studied the mansion outside his window. It’s been 8 months since he’s seen it and yet, he didn’t feel a sense of relief from returning to the place he called home. What a shame. 

The alpha opened the door and got out. Chanyeol slid out after him and held out his hand to help Jongin out as well. Sehun took a deep breath and let it out, hoping to calm the jealousy in the pit of his stomach. 

Leaving his bags for the driver to get, Sehun stomped his way up the grand stairs and swung open the front door. 

His parents were sitting in the living room. His mother jumped up when she saw him. 

“Sehun, darling! You’re back!” 

The alpha woman hugged her precious son close. Jessica had missed him greatly. She was so happy he was back. 

She pulled back and took in her son’s appearance. His shoulders were broader and he was much taller than before. He was the same height as his father and he was still just a teenager. She smiled at that. 

Her precious pure alpha boy. 

“Sehun, love, you’ve grown so much. Look at you. Have you been working out?” Jessica noticed. 

Sehun nodded, “Yeah. Me and Chanyeol hit the gym a lot.” 

Jessica slightly frowned at the mention of Yunho’s first son, “And how is your half brother?”

Sehun knew his mother didn’t really care about how Chanyeol was doing, but she was so used to faking for the sake of appearance, the false concern came naturally to her. 

“He’s fine. He’s outside now. Probably helping with the bags,” Sehun answered. 

Yunho had finally made an appearance and Sehun gently brushed off his mom's hands. He nodded to his father since the alpha made no other motion to greet his son. 

“Hello, father.” 

“Hello, Sehun. I hope your trip was satisfactory.”

The teenager mentally scoffed at the generic and businesses-like statement. Would he father ever treat him like his son and not one of his subordinates? 

“It was.” 

Just then, the front door opened again and Chanyeol and Jongin entered, followed by the limo driver. 

Sehun watched his parent’s faces drastically change. Jessica’s disapproval was now prominent. It was probably the first time Sehun had seen his mother’s true self. 

But it was Yunho’s facial expression that shocked Sehun the most. 

His father, who he’d only ever seen with a hard scowl on his face, looked at Chanyeol as if he was seeing light for the first time. The alpha opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again before slowly approaching his eldest son. 

Chanyeol was only an inch or two taller than Sehun and their father, but Yunho didn’t seem to mind as he placed both hands on either side on Chanyeol's shoulders. 

“Chanyeol….son….,” Yunho started. 

Sehun was taken aback from the emotion in his father’s voice. He only ever spoke with the same monotone voice for as long as Sehun has been alive. 

Chanyeol swallowed, “Dad…”

Sehun’s eyes almost popped out of his head when Yunho suddenly pulled Chanyeol into the biggest and tightest bear hug the boy had ever seen. 

He felt sick to his stomach as he watched his brother return the hug. He didn’t want to see anymore.

It wasn’t fair! His father had never-! Sehun had never got to-! 

“It’s so good to see you, Yeol?” Yunho mumbled into the hug. 

Chanyeol was grinning so much, “You too, Dad.”

Sehun clenched his fists, nails biting into his palms. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the scene before him. It was painful to watch, jealousy and sadness filled the young alpha’s heart, but he wouldn’t turn away. He would face his reality. 

The cold hard truth was: His father didn’t love him. He never did. It was Chanyeol. Chanyeol was the son his father truly loved. Chanyeol was the son his father wanted. 

Sehun was just the son he was obligated to have when he married an alpha woman. 

“Yunho, that’s enough,” came Jessica’s irritated voice, “We have a guest.” 

She couldn’t care less about the other male standing there. The alpha was really just upset at how affectionate her husband was to his first son when he had never shown the same attention to their son. The one who has been with them his entire life. It wasn’t fair to Sehun. He was a special treasure and yet his father seemed to care more about his mere beta son. It was appalling. 

Yunho released Chanyeol from the hug but remained standing next to the beta male. 

Sehun and Jessica frowned. 

“Who is your friend, Chanyeol?” Yunho asked, sounding completely interested in what his son had to say. 

Chanyeol smiled and placed a hand on Jongin, who had remained quiet since he stepped through the front door. 

Sehun’s nails dug deeper into his skin. 

“This is Jongin. We went to high school together before I moved to France,” Chanyeol winked at the omega and dust of pink shaded Jongin’s cheeks. 

“And he’s an omega. Is he your boyfriend?” 

Looking slightly embarrassed by Yunho’s question, Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck as he answered, “Ah, No he’s-.”

“THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE!” 

~.~.~.~.

Jongin sensed the tension between Sehun, his parents, and Chanyeol immediately. It wasn’t hard to see that this family the typical caring family they portrayed to be. 

The omega had remembered from his sessions with Sehun, the alpha saying that his mother treated him like and trophy and his father treated him like a stranger. 

That was very obvious to the guidance counselor. He could only imagine how hard it was for the teenager to cope with his parents’ displaced affections. Neither one saw their son as anything other than a pure alpha. 

Jongin’s heart ached for Sehun. 

On the bright side, Chanyeol’s worries about seeing his father again seemed to be all for nothing. Yunho seemed genuinely happy to see his son again and that made Jongin happy for Chanyeol. 

Suddenly, he was brought up and Jongin felt all eyes on him. He didn’t know how he felt about being surrounded by so many alphas, but with Chanyeol here, he didn’t feel too out of place. The beta placed a hand on his back and smiled down at him and Jongin returned the smile. 

Chanyeol had always been a safe haven for Jongin. In high school when he wasn’t reeking of Yunjae, alphas would harass him nonstop. Despite not being an alpha, Chanyeol always came to his rescue and defended him against the alphas. The beta was the main reason Jongin hasn’t been attacked and raped in high school. If he had never met Chanyeol, he would probably be in a different place in life right now. 

Jongin was eternally grateful to Chanyeol. 

“And he’s an omega. Is he your boyfriend,” Yunho asked. 

Jongin’s eyes widened. Oh no. This was not a good subject for any of them. 

Instinctively, he looked over to Sehun. The alpha looked like he was ready to explode. Jongin braced himself. 

“THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE!”

Jongin placed a hand over his nose and mouth. Sehun was dripping in anger. His parents could sense it too, but being alphas, they weren’t as sensitive to the smell as Jongin was. 

Chanyeol was the only one immune to the harsh aura his little brother was creating. How lucky he was to be a beta. 

“Sehun, honey. What’s the matter?” Sehun’s mother asked reaching out for her son. 

Sehun snatched away from her touch and darted up the stairs behind him. There was loud slamming of a door and then it was completely quiet. 

“What the heck just happened? What’s his problem?” Chanyeol asked. 

Jessica glared at him, “Maybe his ‘problem’ is that not even 5 minutes of you being here, his father has already given you more attention than he is EVER given him!” 

Yunho gave his wife a dark look, “That’s bullshit. He doesn’t care about his daddy’s attention. Why would he when he has all of yours!”

Jongin heard Jessica snarl at her husband before storming off in the opposite direction. 

Not long after, Yunho threw up his hands in frustration and disappeared into another room of the mansion. 

“What in the world?” 

Jongin turned to Chanyeol who looked just as confused as he felt. 

“That had to be the most insane moment I’ve ever witness. What was that?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Alphas,” Jongin stated. He looked up the stairs Sehun had run up, “I’m going to go see how Sehun’s is doing. This happens all the time at work. I’m used to dealing with alpha outbursts.” 

“I should come with you,” Chanyeol suggested. 

Jongin honestly didn’t know what to expect. He hasn’t seen Sehun in so long. He didn’t know how the boy would react, but he rather Chanyeol not be there when he found out. He knew that Sehun would probably prefer it that way too. 

“I think I got it. I’ll call you in I need backup.”

Chanyeol nodded and walked to the living room. 

Jongin was thankful that the beta didn’t insist on coming along. That was just like Chanyeol. He never pushed anyone to do anything. That was another reason Jongin had always felt so comfortable around him. He never had to worry about doing anything he didn’t want to because of his omega status when he was with Chanyeol. Because he was a beta, Jongin didn’t feel the constant need to please him. 

However, Jongin did feel the need to please someone else. 

He stood outside what he assumed to be Sehun’s bedroom based on the strong alpha pheromones seeping through the cracks. 

The omega took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock. Before his knuckles even made contact with the door, it was thrown open and Jongin was yanked inside. 

His body was shoved back up against the door and red eyes stared into his own. Sehun’s held him in place by his shoulders, his grip far from gentle. 

Jongin couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat. This was almost the exact thing that happened before Sehun left 8 months when the alpha lost control in his bedroom. 

Except for this time, Sehun was a lot bigger than Jongin, a lot more angry too. 

Which also meant...

More dangerous. 

Jongin suppressed the urge to lick Sehun’s jaw in an act of complete submission. He knew the alpha did not want really won't hurt him. An alpha’s main priority in life was the protect and to provide for his mate. 

Even after being separated for 8 long months, Sehun’s alpha still saw Jongin as his mate. Therefore, the omega knew he had nothing to fear. 

“Alpha…,” he breathed out, “...calm down...please…” 

Sehun titled his head at the spoken words. Red eyes looked Jongin’s face all of over. The omega couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. A small part of him hoped that Sehun found his appearance pleasing. 

As if the alpha had heard his thoughts, a large hand cupped the side of his face, “So pretty…”

Jongin blushed at the words, “Thank you...alpha.” 

Sehun’s hands moved from his cheek down to his chin. He tilted the Jongin’s head so that he couldn’t look anywhere else but up at the alpha. 

Their faces were so close. 

Jongin could feel Sehun’s breathe on his face. He could barely keep his eyes open as Sehun’s intoxicating smell left him feeling drunk. 

His legs suddenly gave out. He would have fallen to the ground if Sehun’s arm didn’t snake around his waist and hold him tight against his chest, eyes never leaving Jongin’s. 

This was crazy. Jongin was only supposed to come up here and calm Sehun down. Not do...whatever this was.   
And yet, here he was, pressed firmly up against Sehun, immobilized, high off the alpha’s enchanting scent. 

He opened his mouth to tell Sehun that they shouldn’t be doing this. That one wrong move and everything he worked so hard to achieve would have all been for nothing. 

But instead, all that came out was a needy moan. 

Realizing what sound he just made, Jongin tried to hurry and explain himself, “Sehun...sto-!”

He didn’t get the chance to finish as two strong hands quickly moved to hold his face between them and warm lips were firmly against his. 

Oh no…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


End file.
